Shades of Blue and Yellow
by AngelDusterBuster
Summary: *Story Now Completed* Post GOF- After all that’s happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone’s beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?
1. Default Chapter

Shades of Blue and Yellow

__

By Ladybug

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?

Chapter One: Kicked Out

Sitting on the same small bed he had for the last four years, things felt different this summer for Harry. It had only been days since he'd gotten home and already he wished he were with his friends. The dread of the upcoming summer wasn't what was on his mind though. As every other day since he'd gotten home, all he could think about was Cedric. Everyone had told him what happened to Cedric wasn't his fault, but he still felt it was. He wondered who was writing him when a small fuzzy owl came flying into his room through the tiny window. The window that relieved Harry from the heat on the days the Dursley's went away and locked him in his room.

He smiled slightly at the small owl and grabbed the letter from him. He read it softly to himself:

**Dear Harry,**

Do you see that pathetic owl mum got Ginny? Ginny convinced me to use her new owl saying it was faster then mine. Well, it might be but I still think it's pathetically small. Anyway, everyday I beg mum and dad to ask Dumbeldore if you can come. I'm wearing them down I swear! If I don't get myself grounded in the process. How are you doing? Dudley get fatter again? Fred and George say hi, I'm not sure what there up to these days but it cannot be good knowing them right? I promise I'll have you here by the end of summer. I'm trying my hardest.

Ron

Harry laughed thinking of the argument Ron probably had with his little sister about her new owl. He grabbed a piece of paper to write Ron back, but heard his uncle yelling from downstairs so knew he'd have to write back later. 

"Where are you boy?", he heard his Uncle yell.

"Right here", Harry said walking out of his room to the top of the stairs.

"What is this?", his uncle yelled holding up a small envelope addressed to Harry.

"It looks to me like an envelope", Harry said sarcastically.

"That it is, but it's addressed to YOU", Uncle Vernon bellowed.

"Well, then why don't you just give it to me", Harry suggested knowing that would never happen.

"You've only been here a few days boy and already the attitude comes out", Uncle Vernon snapped at Harry, "and this family doesn't intend to put up with it this summer"

"Sorry Uncle Vernon", Harry muttered.

"No your not, I want you out of here in five minutes", Uncle Vernon glared.

"Whaaaat?", Harry panicked.

"4 and a half minutes", Uncle Vernon reminded Harry.

"I'll be good, I promise!", Harry pleaded.

"Your wasting time", Uncle Vernon added.

Not knowing what else to do Harry ran upstairs. Quickly he began tossing his things into his truck. Books, quills, and parchment went flying across the room as he frantically packed his things. After making sure he had everything, he ran down the stairs past Dudley who was laughing hard. He burst out the house, and didn't stop until he was at least a block away. 

"Don't panic", Harry thought to himself, "think what are you going to do"

Suddenly his eyes turned quickly to where he had heard a rustling in the bushes. He began to half run again when he felt something tugging him on his pants leg. He looked down to see what it could be and sighed with relief.

"Sirius…it's just you", Harry said stopping to catch his breath.

Once again he felt a tugging on his pant, out of breath he ignored it. Sirius continued to pull on his, irritated Harry looked into the dog's eyes. He could read them as if they were a book. They were saying follow me, so he did. Harry followed Sirius until they came to a small forest. He saw Sirius look around before he transformed back into his normal self. Only he looked quite angry.

"What are you doing out here and night all by yourself!", Sirius whispered.

"Uncle Vernon kicked me out", Harry whispered back.

"And why would he do that?", Sirius asked.

"Someone sent me a letter in the mail, it made him mad", Harry explained as he felt himself began to shiver. It was late, and it was a little cool out then the average temperatures they usually had.

Sirius seemed to noticed and placed his arm around Harry, "We've got to get you someplace safe"

"You've gotta get out of here Sirius…if you got caught", Harry panicked.

"I'm no going anywhere until I know your safe", Sirius tightened his arm around Harry, "were going to Hogwarts"

"Sirius no…I don't want to go back there already", Harry pleaded.

"What's wrong? Why not?", Sirius asked worried.

"I just don't okay!", Harry snapped.

"I really don't have much of a choice…the longer I keep you out here the more danger you're in", Sirius turned Harry around so he was forced to look at Sirius.

"Ron's…can't I go to Ron's?", Harry asked.

"For now, until I talk to Dumbeldore", Sirius explained to Harry, "Now Harry, do you know what a portkey is? I'm going to use one to get you the Weasley's house"

"Get that thing away from me!", Harry jumped back.

"You want the whole neighborhood to find me Harry? What's wrong?", Sirius said worriedly.

"I'm sorry….I just don't do portkeys", Harry said staring at the ground.

"Well today, your going to have to", Sirius said grabbing Harry arm.

Suddenly Harry felt the familiar feeling of the portkey pulling him. He felt sick by the time they hit the ground. He wasn't sure if it was from the fear, or the rocky ride. But when he got the borrow, he was as white as a ghost.

"Go on Harry", Sirius whispered in Harry's ear.

"I wish I could stay with you", Harry said hugging his godfather tightly.

"I've gotta go before somebody sees me Harry…I'll talk to you soon I promise", Sirius smiled before apparating away as if he was never there.

Slowly Harry walked up the door. It was beginning to rain, which went along fine with Harry's mood. He sat down on the Weasley's steps thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. As rain dripped down on his face, he looked up at the sky. Why can't you be here? Then everything would be fine. Harry sighed brushing a small tear away that had fallen down his face. He heard the door creak open behind him, and quickly he stood up. He turned around and was face to face with his best friend, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Harry? What are you doing here!", Ron asked startled.

"Right now? Just thinking", Harry said once again staring at the ground.

"Come inside, your soaked", Ron said guiding Harry inside.

"I'm fine really", Harry assured Ron.

"Harry did you run away from the Dursley's", Ron suddenly stopped to ask.

"No, they kicked me out. Sirius brought me here", Harry said suddenly feeling tired.

"Mum? Dad?", Ron suddenly yelled.

"Ron what are you yelling abo…Harry!", Mr. Weasley said staring at Harry from halfway down the steps.

"Does that mean Harry can stay Dad?", Ron said smiling.

"Harry…your suppose to be at the Dursley's", Mr. Weasley said.

"They kicked him out Dad!", Ron exclaimed.

"Why don't you go upstairs and dry off, then we'll talk", Mr. Weasley commanded staring at Harry very carefully.

"Come on Harry", Ron said dragging him upstairs.

"Ron have you seen Ginger!", came Ginny Weasley's voice.

"Yeah, Fred and George flushed her down the toilet", Ron joked.

"They did not!", Ginny screamed back poking her head out of her room, "Harry!"

"Hey Ginny", Harry half smiled.

"Harry?", came another voice, "George get out here Harry's here"

"Ron", Harry whispered, "I'm kinda tired"

"You can talk to Harry tomorrow", Ron said pushing his brothers out of Harry's way.

"It's only nine", George laughed as if Ron were joking.

" Come on just keep walking", Ron whispered to Harry.

When Ron's room came into view Harry immediately recognized it. It was full of quidditch posters. He had stayed here last summer, he remembered everything about the room.

"You can take your normal bed, I'm so glad your going to be here", Ron said looking at Harry.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Once Dumbeldore finds out, I'll be spending my summer at Hogwarts", Harry frowned.

"Oh", Ron sighed.

"Believe me I wish I was staying", Harry assured Ron, "but then like I'd ever stay someplace I like when I could stay someplace I don't want to?"

"Are you alright?", Ron asked.

"Not really", Harry said grabbing some dry clothes.

"Hermione always was better at talking about this stuff….", Ron started.

"Don't worry about it", Harry said getting ready to go into the bathroom to change.

After changing, he came back to find Ron was already asleep. So he decided to go to sleep to, hoping for a nightmareless dream. 

_"Not even Weasley and Granger care that he's dead. Really a relief for them don't you think"_

"Yeah, everyone always hated him"

"I heard on his tombstone they're going to put The Boy Who Lived to Long"

Harry gasped as he woke up from yet another nightmare. They kept getting worse and worse each night. They were always different dreams, but they were never good. Knowing he wouldn't sleep he decided to go downstairs to get glass of water. 

He walked down the stairs trying to remember which ones creaked. Suddenly he stopped hearing several voices coming from the Weasley's living room.

"I don't understand why Harry can't just stay here Albus", Mr. Weasley said.

"He needs to be somewhere where someone can look after him. You've got enough going on here, Harry needs someone who won't be distracted", came Albus Dumbeldore's voice.

"And where are you suggesting that place is?", Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"I'm sure you both know about Sirius by now correct?", Dumbeldore asked.

"Yes…but he's on the run yet isn't he?", Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not exactly…you see Re", Professor Dumbeldore said before turning his head toward the steps where Harry was, "ah Harry do come down this concerns you"

A little embarrassed that he'd been caught spying, Harry slowly made his way into the living room. He quietly sat down in a chair furthest away from where the three adults were.

"Harry, why don't you come sit over here", Mrs. Weasley said making room on the couch between her and Mr. Weasley.

"That's okay I'm fine", Harry said from the corner of the room.

"I think it would be easier for us to talk if you were over here Harry", Mr. Weasley added.

Reluctantly, Harry stood up and sat between Ron's parents. "Now as I was saying, Harry you remember Professor Lupin correct?"

" Sure I do", Harry smiled thinking about his favorite Professor.

"How would you feel about staying with him and Sirius this summer?", Dumbeldore asked.

Harry's eyes lit up in excitement as he asked, "You mean…I could?"

"I thought you'd like that idea", Dumbeldore smiled.

"Very much sir!", Harry exclaimed, "But…"

"But what?", Mr. Weasley asked.

"But Ron might get mad…he wanted me to stay here", Harry frowned.

"Don't worry about Ron, he'll get over it", Mrs. Weasley assured Harry.

"I talked to Remus earlier today, he said he'd be happy to come and get from Hogwarts tomorrow morning", Dumbeldore said looking directly at Harry.

"Wait a minute…Hogwarts?", Harry asked confused.

"I'd feel much more comfortable if you came back just for the night", Dumbeldore explained.

"What's the difference?", Harry snapped.

"The difference is your not protected here Harry", Dumbeldore continued.

"Go get your things Harry", Mr. Weasley commanded.

"This is stupid", Harry frowned.

"Get your things Harry", Mr. Weasley repeated again.

"Fine", Harry said storming upstairs.

"He's going to wake all the kids up", Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"I think that was the point", Mr. Weasley laughed.

"Remus and Sirius will fix things. He'll be back to himself in no time", Dumbeldore explained.

"So that's the point of this set up?", Mr. Weasley asked.

"Don't tell Harry, but yes. I'm afraid he's not going to get through this if someone doesn't help him", Dumbeldore said quietly seeing Harry coming down the stairs.

"Well I'm ready to be locked up for the night", Harry snapped.

"I'll be in touch with you tomorrow Arthur"

The next morning when Harry awoke, it seemed weird to wake up in his dormitory with nobody else in it. He looked around seeing every single bed was empty. Except for Neville's, he laughed to himself. The boy was always forgetting things, and he'd forgotten to bring one of his books home for the summer. Harry quickly dressed and walked out into the common room, where he was stunned to see someone waiting for him.

"Okay I think I can find the dang great hall by myself without getting hurt", Harry said rudely as he walked down the stairs.

"Trust me Potter this isn't exactly my picnic being in the gryffindor common room", Professor Snape stared at the boy coming down the stairs.

"So leave, we'll both be happy. Don't you have a life anyway, what are you still doing here?", Harry smiled.

"I've had enough of your attitude Potter", Snape snapped, "now come on so I can get on with my day. I thought when school was out you could manage to keep yourself out of trouble"

"I'd rather not talk to you anymore", Harry said following Snape down the corridor.

Halfway into his breakfast, Harry was irritated to see Snape was still in the great hall. 

"You can go now!", Harry said to Snape who was sitting at the table next to him reading the Daily Prophet.

"Nope, not until Lupin comes to get you", Snape said not looking up from his newspaper.

"I'm here to save you two from your misery", came a familiar voice.

"Professor Lupin!", Harry said running over the door and hugging him.

Caught by surprise Remus smiled and said, "Nice to see you two Harry"

"Hate to break up the reunion but I don't believe you're a Professor anymore", Snape glared at Remus.

"Actually Severus, you'll be happy to learn I've been asked to come back", Remus smiled.

"Really?", Harry asked hopefully.

"Really", Remus said looking down at the boy who'd been a lot shorter the last time he saw him, "Well Harry, you've sure grown"

"Well, I haven't exactly seen you in a while", Harry reminded Remus.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've been err rather busy", Remus explained.

"Bla bla bla, would you two carry this on elsewhere so I can enjoy my breakfast", Snape said.

"Come on Harry, were not welcome. There's a certain someone who can't wait to see you back at home", Remus said.

"Sirius!", Harry remembered.

"Yep so you ready to go?", Remus asked.

"He appears to be way ahead of you", Snape said sarcastically watching Harry happily run out of the great hall, "Don't worry that happiness won't last long"

"Excuse me?", Remus asked.

"The attitude he's developed will come out sooner or later", Snape explained.

"Harry doesn't have an attitude", Remus said.

"You said it yourself, you haven't seen Harry in a long time. Good luck Remus"

Bewildered, Remus quickly walked out the doors to find Harry. He didn't have to look to hard to find the boy smiling at him waiting at the entrance doors. Snape doesn't know what he's talking about, Remus thought to himself. This is still the same old Harry I always knew.

Authors Note: What do ya think? I was actually kinda proud of it. Let me know what you think by reviewing! And check out my other stories too.


	2. Conquering Fears

Shades of Blue and Yellow

__

By Ladybug

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?

Chapter Two: Conquering Fears

When Remus and Harry arrived in front of Remus's house, Harry immediately saw Sirius standing in the doorway waiting for him. He looked at his surroundings for a moment. Remus had an average sized house. There weren't any other houses in sight, which Harry figured was why Sirius could stay here. Dropping his stuff on the ground he ran to the door.

"Sirius!", Harry yelled running to his godfather's arms.

"Harry…it's good to see you again", Sirius said smiling.

"Little help over here Harry", came Remus's voice.

Harry laughed when he looked at his Professor and was he was trying to grab Hedwig's cage, but Hedwig wouldn't let him. 

"Hedwig!", Harry smiled as she flew over to Harry and sat on his shoulder.

"Harry, I don't think your owl likes me to much", Remus joked.

"Did you have breakfast Harry?", Sirius asked.

"Oh yes, I got to eat with my most favorite person Professor Snape", Harry frowned thinking about it.

"Snape? I thought you were at the Weasley's", Sirius stepped back confused.

"Oh no Professor Dumbeldore would much rather have me locked up at Hogwarts where he can keep and eye on me. I mean what was with Snape following me around all morning!", Harry exclaimed.

"How about we go inside", Remus suggested ready to drop Harry's trunk.

"Sure Moony let's show Harry his room", Sirius smiled walking inside, "this way Harry"

Wondering what Sirius was up to Harry played along and followed. They walked up a staircase which to Harry's surprise led to a long hallway with quite a few rooms. Sirius stopped at the second door from the right and opened it.

"You wouldn't believe how Sirius went around to each room trying to decide which was the best", Remus laughed.

"Wow….", Harry said speechless as he looked into the room.

It was decorated in the colors of the gryffindor house. There were quidditch posters on each wall, and a large bed in the middle of the room. Harry stood in awe staring ate each corner of the room.

"I hope it's alright Harry, we weren't sure how exactly you'd want to set it up", Remus explained.

"It's…great", Harry turned to Remus and Sirius, "you didn't have to do this you know"

"We wanted you to be comfortable, after all we've got an entire summer ahead of us", Remus reminded Harry.

"Thank you for letting me stay here", Harry smiled.

"We couldn't let Professor Dumbeldore keep you cooped up at Hogwarts all summer", Sirius explained.

"We'll let you unpack Harry", Remus said motioning to Sirius to exit.

"Come downstairs when your down", Sirius added.

"Alright", Harry said still staring at the room.

He started to take some things out of his trunk when he noticed an envelope in his trunk. He picked it up and smiled. It was the one his uncle must've thrown in Harry's trunk before he left. He ripped it open and smiled when he was who it was from.

**Harry,**

Since I don't have an owl and I wanted to write you I remembered that you had once given us your address at the Dursley's. I hope you don't get in trouble for me sending this. Start sending Hedwig so I won't have to send letter though the mail! I hope your doing okay. Just remember what happened wasn't your fault. Keep your chin up, summer won't last forever. Hope to hear from you soon. 

Hermione

Wishing Hermione hadn't brought that up, Harry grabbed a piece of parchment to write Hermione back. He knew she was just worried, but he really didn't want to think about what awaited him back at Hogwarts in a few months.

**Hermione,**

I sorta did get in trouble for getting something in the mail, but don't worry about it. It befitted me in a way. I'm staying with Sirius and Professor Lupin right now. So please don't send anymore letters to the Dursleys! Professor Lupin's going to be teaching defense again this year. So I guess there's something to look forward to this year. I wish you and Ron were here, I just saw you days ago and already I miss you. Maybe I can convince Sirius to let you visit.

Harry

"Bring this to Hermione, ok girl?", Harry said handing the letter to Hedwig.

"Writing for them to come get you already Harry?", Sirius laughed standing in the doorway.

"Oh no…I wasn't writing Ron", Harry explained.

"Wind must've blown this on the floor", Sirius said reading Hermione's letter.

"Sirius! That's mine", Harry exclaimed.

"Harry…you weren't blaming yourself for what happened were you?", Sirius asked concerned.

"I'd rather not talk about this", Harry said.

"Well I think someone needs to talk to you", Sirius sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"I'm fine", Harry assured Sirius.

"No your not", Sirius shook his head.

"Oh and how do you know how I feel?", Harry snapped.

"Because I can see it in your eyes Harry. They used to be bright with excitement, not they're just dark and gray", Sirius explained.

"Maybe I'm just tired", Harry suggested.

"What's really going on in your head Harry?", Sirius asked.

"Nothing, nothings wrong", Harry snapped.

"Why don't you come down and get some lunch", Sirius offered.

"I'm really not hungry", Harry explained.

"Well you have to eat, so come on", Sirius stood up.

Harry ignored Sirius and continued to stare at Hermione's letter. 

"Harry, I'm not going to tell you again", Sirius said irritated.

"Look I said I wasn't hungry okay?", Harry replied.

"I don't care if your hungry or not, you look as if you haven't ate in weeks", Sirius said starting to grow mad.

"I am not hungry", Harry repeated.

Sirius wasn't going to give up. Dumbeldore had told him this would happen. He just hadn't believed it. Sirius grabbed Harry's arm and tried to stand him up.

"What's your problem?", Harry asked angry.

Sirius ignored Harry and picked the fourteen-year-old boy up and carried him out into the hallway, "Are you going to walk now, or do I need to carry you?"

"I think I can make it thanks", Harry responded.

"Good", Sirius said following Harry down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Ah here you are Harry", Remus said placing a full plate of food in front of him.

"That's all right I'm not hungry", Harry pushed it back.

"Harry Potter either you eat that or I'll make you", Sirius warned.

"Are you trying to be funny?", Harry asked.

"No Harry, I'm not trying to be funny", Sirius said putting some food on a fork and pushing it up to Harry's mouth.

"Your insane!", Harry said pushing it away.

"You might as well just eat it Harry", Remus said from the corner of the kitchen where he was standing.

"Fine!", Harry shouted as he began to eat. Halfway through he stopped.

"I expect you to eat it all", Sirius added.

"I'm not hungry", Harry responded.

"You're not leaving this room until you finish everything", Sirius threatened.

"Okay if he's not hungry let him be Sirius", Remus said.

"Remus could I talk to you in the living room", Sirius asked.

"Sure…", Remus answered following Sirius.

"You're not helping", Sirius immediately said.

"Sirius, you can't go from eating nothing to eating everything in five minutes. He knows what his stomach can handle", Remus explained, "you've already made his first hours here miserable now would you please lighten up"

"He needs discipline, he thinks he can do whatever he wants. Nobody's ever taught him right from wrong. Or that you should listen to your guardians", Sirius reminded Remus.

"Yeah well before you go disciplining him maybe you should notice that he isn't the kid you think he is. I didn't notice it until now…but Harry's been greatly affected by what's happened. And he's dealing with it the wrong way", Remus said.

"Did you hear something?", Sirius suddenly asked.

"Oh, I think that was just the door", Remus explained.

"Oh okay", Sirius started, "wait a minute!"

"Oh boy", Remus said as they both ran into the kitchen where Harry wasn't sitting anymore.

"Where'd he go?", Sirius panicked.

"He's right there", Remus said relieved.

"I just learned something Remus", Sirius stated.

"What's that?", Remus asked.

"From now on, were not going to be able to leave Harry alone for even a second", Sirius said.

"Why is that?", Remus asked staring out at Harry.

"Because every second that he spends alone all he thinks about he how he thinks it's his fault that kid…what's his name Cedric is dead. And every second he dwells on that…well he's eventually going to hit rock bottom. And I'm not going to stand back an let that happen", Sirius replied.

"I suddenly see exactly why you were doing what you were", Remus said sadly, "we'll help him. We'll get him through this. By the end of the summer he'll be back to his old self"

"It's not overly warm out there, we should bring him in", Sirius suggested.

"Sirius, I know how hard it is for you seeing him like this maybe I should go talk to him", Remus asked.

"He's only fourteen Remus, he should be worried about other things. Girls, homework, friends Not having to be hidden from all his friends during the summer. Not having to be worried about things like Voldemort. Why did we let Peter be their secret keep Remus? We should've talked James out of it. Think of how Harry's life would be if his parents were alive", Sirius sat down.

"Sirius even if Lily and James were here…that wouldn't change things that are going on right now", Remus reminded his friend.

"Maybe not, but at least there'd be two wonderful people here to help Harry through it", Sirius continued.

"I'm going to go talk to Harry alright?", Remus asked.

"Alright", Sirius agreed.

"I'll be right back", Remus said opening the patio door, "Harry, why don't you come inside"

Seeing he was being ignored, Remus sat down next to Harry, "It's no your fault you know"

"I'm so sick of hearing that, none of you were there. Especially not you", Harry said brushing a small tear off his face.

"I guess I deserved that", Remus started, "I'm sorry we lost contact last year, but I'm here now"

"I'm sick of people dying because of me…you realize your in threat of being killed just by talking to me", Harry asked.

"One of these days you've gotta learn. If I was afraid of that I sure the heck wouldn't have had you come here with me this summer would I?", Remus stared at Harry.

"I guess not", Harry answered.

"And Ron and Hermione…I think by now they would've ended your friendship if they were so worried about themselves but they haven't have they?", Remus continued.

"No…", Harry stated.

"Do you see where I'm going? If we were all so scared, we wouldn't be here", Remus added.

"I know but…still what happened to Cedric that could happen to you, Sirius, Hermione, Ron…", Harry started, "and that's what scares me"

"What happened with Cedric was tragic, but it was anything but your fault. When Voldemort is involved there's nothing you can do to save someone Harry. Nobody thinks it's your fault, and neither should you", Remus stated.

"I…I guess your right", Harry looked up.

"Never doubt your teachers Harry", Remus smiled, "we know everything"

"Okay now your wrong!", Harry laughed.

"Come on let's go inside this weather today isn't very nice. Rather chilly if you ask me", Remus stood up putting an arm out to help Harry up, "just stick with us Harry, and you'll be fine"

For once in a great while Harry felt a little better after talking to Remus. He'd always known deep down inside Cedric's death wasn't his fault. He just needed someone to lay it out for him the way Remus had. At supper Harry willingly at everything on his plate. And when it was time for bed something happened that hadn't in a while. Harry had wonderful dreams.

Author's Note:

Okay here goes, I'm in complete shock here people sixteen reviews!! If you've looked at my other stories there is one story I have that has 20 reviews after eleven chapters! So understand having 16 after one is a complete amazement for me. I'm so glad you all like my story too much! All these reviews made this come up today.

So here goes nothing thanks to:

Unregistered

Catspook

Anie (who's remained faithful since my first piece of fanfiction)

Abby

Slinky

Sailor Hylia

Aali Lyah

TeddyBore

Lynx

Phoenix

Luna Rose

Avidia

Bumblebee Bucy

Bec

Rachel

And Nicky!

Wow that's a mouthful! I still can't believe it! Thanks so much people, and please remember so review this chapter too!

****


	3. A Bump in the Road

Shades of Blue and Yellow

__

By Ladybug

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!

Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?

Chapter Three: A Bump in the Road

Late the next morning Harry was awakened by Sirius. He rubbed his eyes wondering what time it was. He looked at the dresser next to him and was amazed to see it was already ten o'clock. He turned his head to Sirius and smiled. He wasn't at Hogwarts, and he wasn't at the Dursleys. He was quickly reminded he was at Remus's house.

"Morning Harry", Sirius sat down on Harry's bed.

"Morning, wow I can't believe it already ten!", Harry exclaimed sitting up.

"We figured you needed the rest", Sirius explained, "Now why don't you go shower and were going to Hogsmeade to pick up a few things"

"Hogsmeade? Do I have to go?", Harry frowned.

"I thought you'd want to", Sirius said confused.

"Yeah, and have a hundred eyes staring at me?", Harry stated.

"Most people would love that", Sirius laughed.

"I'm trying to be serious here and your laughing at me", Harry said angrily, "I've quickly learned who I'd rather talk to around here"

"Harry! Don't talk like that, you'll regret it later", Sirius said surprised by Harry's harshness.

"No I won't", Harry replied stubbornly, "I think I'll stay home and work on my homework"

"Homework over Hogsmeade?", Sirius asked confused.

"I think that's what I just said", Harry answered crawling out of bed.

"I don't appreciate your tone of voice Harry", Sirius explained.

"Well I don't appreciate your laughing at me. Were even", Harry glared at Sirius, "where's the bathroom?"

"Harry, I'm still talking to you", Sirius grew angry.

"Well I'm through listening, I'll find it on my own"

"What'd you stay to him to make him hate me?", Sirius questioned walking into the kitchen.

"Something the matter?", Remus asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Yea, Harry seems to be using me as his punching bag this morning", Sirius sat down at the table.

"He seemed fine when I talked to him yesterday", Remus explained.

"What did you two talk about, I'm curious?", Sirius asked.

"Sirius, you know that's between Harry and me", Remus took a sip of his coffee.

"Well whatever it was he sure seems like you a lot better than me now", Sirius snapped.

"Sirius calm down, he's your godson he loves you", Remus assured Sirius.

"He's got no respect Remus, somehow he's going to learn he isn't on his own anymore. He's going to have to listen to us", Sirius continued.

"Give him time, he's not used to having anyone care", Remus reminded Sirius.

"Why is it that he tells me he'd rather confide in you then me?", Sirius asked.

"You're not the most understanding person Sirius. You don't listen to people well, which is one of your not so great qualities. You always have to have an answer right away. Sometimes there isn't an answer, he just needs someone to listen to him. Be there for him", Remus stated.

"Well aren't we the parent of the year", Sirius mocked.

"It's not being a good parent, its common sense", Remus said when suddenly a loud noise came from upstairs.

"What was that!", Sirius jumped up.

"I'm sure Harry just dropped something", Remus suggested.

"Yeah well I'm just going to go…", Sirius started towards the stairs.

"Sirius! He's in the shower, let him be", Remus said surprised at Sirius.

Sirius determined to make sure everything was all right made his way upstairs. He jiggled the handle on the door but it was locked. 

"Harry? Everything alright?", he called out.

When there was no response once again he checked the door with more force this time.

"Harry!", he shouted.

Still no answer he grabbed his wand from his room. Upon opening the door he expected anything but the sight he saw before him. 

"Remus!", he yelled frantically, "Call 911!"

Even hours later every time he closed his eyes he saw Harry lying on the floor the razor in his bloody hands. Sirius couldn't get himself to believe what was happening. Sitting in the hospital as Remus talked to a doctor, Sirius was scared to death. He prayed Harry would be alive, he had to be. Remus came walking towards him. He couldn't read his face, it showed no expression. He dreaded what he had to say.

"We got him here just in time, Harry's going to be okay", Remus said pulling Sirius into a hug.

"Thank god", Sirius sighed, "if something had happen it'd be all my…"

"Let's not think about that", Remus interrupted.

"Why would he do such a thing?", Sirius sat down placing his head in his hands.

"Well he either really wants some attention, or he's a lot more miserable then anyone thought", Remus sighed taking a seat next to Sirius.

"When can we go in an see him?", Sirius asked.

"Anytime, but he's not awake", Remus answered, "I'm going to go contact Albus…you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go in by Harry", Sirius stated.

"326", Remus added.

"What?", Sirius stood up.

"Room 326", Remus noted.

"Okay", Sirius said walking down a long hall. 320, 322, 324…he read the numbers in his mind until he came to a room with the sign 326 in front of it. He took a deep breath and entered. It scared him seeing all the IVs and things keeping Harry alive. As Remus had said, Harry was asleep. Slowly he made his way over to Harry bed pulling up a chair next to it. He ran his hand though Harry's hair, a small tear rolling down his face. 

"Oh Harry", he whispered, "I'm sorry you felt this was the only way out"

To his surprise suddenly there were two eyes staring at him. Harry had waken up. 

"Harry…thank goodness your okay", Sirius gasped.

"Where am I?", Harry softly asked.

"Memorial Hospital…you scared me Harry", Sirius stared at Harry who had turned his head away from Sirius and once again closed his eyes, "it's okay, just rest. The more you do the sooner you'll be out of here. And we can figure out what going on"

Ron had been outside practicing quidditch with his brothers when the news got to him. His dad came out staring at him, which was never a good sign to start. But there wasn't anger on his face, but sadness.

"Boys…", he started, "I need to talk to you in the house"

"Sure what's up dad?", Fred said as the three of them followed their dad into the house.

"Something terrible happened this morning", Mr. Weasley explained.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying mum?", George asked.

"It's about Harry…", Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

"What about Harry!", Ron shouted startled.

"Ron…Harry tried to commit suicide this morning", Mr. Weasley took a deep breath.

"But…but…Harry was just here…he was fine", Ron stuttered.

"Remus assured me he was fine, but he's in the hospital", Mr. Weasley continued.

"Can we go see him?", Fred asked.

"I'm afraid not…in muggle hospitals you have to be eighteen to be let inside a patients room", Mr. Weasley explained, "but…I don't think Harry will be there to soon. As soon as he's allowed Remus and Sirius are going to bring him home. Then you can see him"

"Does Hermione know?", Ron suddenly asked.

"Hermione's parents are muggles, Remus didn't really have a way of contacting her without a phone number or something. But we have her number and we talked to her parents. So she probably knows by now. She wanted to come here, so were picking her up today", Mr. Weasley looked towards him youngest son.

"Are you alright Ron?", Mrs. Weasley asked pulling him into a hug.

"I just want to see Harry", Ron choked by some tears.

"It's okay to cry honey…let it out", Mrs. Weasley comforted Ron.

"Fred, George why don't you two go upstairs", Mr. Weasley commanded.

"Okay", George said sadly as he and Fred ran up the stairs.

"Can…we go get Hermione soon?", Ron cried.

"I think that's a good idea"

About a week later Harry was released from the hospital. Remus and Sirius brought him to Madam Pomfrey for reassurance that Harry was physically fine. They listened closely when we began to explain Harry's emotional state to them.

"Not even for on minute should you leave him alone. Not when he sleeps, especially not when he's in the bathroom obviously", Madam Pomfrey explained, "He'll probably get mad at you…but your going to have to deal with that"

"We understand that", Remus responded.

"And for a while you're going to have to deal with his anger. I know you two aren't parents…so I'm kind of worried", Madam Pomfrey continued.

"We want to do everything we can to help him", Sirius interrupted.

"I don't think there's much more to tell you except that you cannot loose your tempers with him he's very fragile. Keep him busy as much as you can so he doesn't have time to think about wanting to be alone. Otherwise, just treat him like you normally would", Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Well…let's get home then", Remus suggested.

"Um Remus…", Sirius started, "I sorta invited Hermione and the Weasley's over"

"You what?", Remus snapped.

"Arthur said the kids needed reassurance Harry was okay", Sirius explained.

"Yeah well I don't think Harry's going to exactly want to see them for at least a week!", Remus stared at Sirius, "what's done is down I guess…but this was your idea not mine"

"Let's just go", Sirius said walking back into the hospital wing.

"There you two are…. Harry's ready", Madam Pomfrey eyed them down.

"Sorry about the wait Harry…are you ready to go home?", Remus stepped towards Harry.

Harry nodded as Sirius grabbed his hand. Harry glared at him, but Sirius didn't let go. As the three of them walked out of the hospital wing the only thing he was feeling was anger.

"They're here!", Ron shouted at he saw Sirius, Remus, and Harry walking up the small pathway leading directly to the front door. They all had been sitting in the living room for quite a while now waiting from Harry to come. Seeing Harry walking up the pathway looking as nothing had happened, he smiled. He was mad at his best friend for what he had done, but Harry was hard to stay mad at for long. As the handle on the door turned all eyes were on the door. 

"Harry!", Hermione ran to the door her arms open as the three walked into the door.

What Harry did surprised everyone in the room. He looked around the room at six present Weasleys and Hermione. He just sorta stood there for a moment, all eyes on him. Not knowing what else to do he fled. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring Sirius's call for him.

Seconds later he heard a voice at his door, "Harry…I'm sorry I invited them here"

Harry stared at Sirius who was looking at Harry with concern on his face, "alright well just come down for a little while…I'm sure they won't stay long"

Harry buried his head in his pillow, wishing Sirius would leave. But he wouldn't have it. Instead he walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the pillows away, "Come on kiddo, they just want to talk to you for a little while"

"Sirius?", came a small dainty voice from the doorway, "can we talk to Harry?"

"Hermione, Ron…come in", Sirius motioned for them to enter, "I'll let you two talk to Harry in private for a little while"

"Hi Harry", Hermione said taking over Sirius's spot on the bed.

"So…I guess how's it going is the wrong question to ask", Ron joked.

Hermione glared at Ron as she turned back to Harry, "What's going on Harry?"

"Leave me alone", Harry muttered grabbing the pillow from Hermione that Sirius had handed her.

"We just want to talk to you…", Ron stated.

"There's not much to talk about is there? I fail at everything I do, what's new? I can't even kill myself properly", Harry pointed to his wrist.

Neither of them expecting that they sat in silence for a moment before Ron spoke, "I don't know why you did it Harry…and I don't care. But your our best friend…even when were not here we're still thinking about you"

"Just go", Harry replied softly.

"Harry…", Hermione muttered.

"JUST GO", Harry shouted.

Hermione instantly ran down the stairs crying. Ron too got up, but he stayed for a moment. Staring at the remains of Harry. His best friend usually confided in him for everything. Now when Ron knew Harry needed him most, the words wouldn't come out right. Before he too left he whispered only loud enough that he knew Harry heard him, "Every person down there loves you Harry. Every person down there wants to help you. You just have to let us"

Author's Note: You guys are the greatest as of right now I have exactly 30 reviews which is an all time record for me. I'm glad you like my story. I just want to say thank to the following people for reviewing this chapter:

Ginny5- I'm glad ya like it!

The Serious One- I'm glad ya so LOVE it!! Hee hee!

Luna Rose or Phoenix Child- I try too!

Nicky- Don't worry, it's far from over.

Angela- I intend too!

Anie- I never really thought of it as having a talent…it's just something I really love to do. If someone likes my stuff in the process then go me!

Shadowsofpain- Does this answer you question?

Prongsjr- I thought so too!

Malena- I love your fanfiction…wow I can't believe you read my stuff! And of course I can email you when I update!

Bumblebee Bucy- That's something I really try not to do. I'm glad you notice I don't do it. This is a completely different story, so I have no intentions of making it sound like something I've already written once before. 

Lynx-Yay Remus…he's the greatest isn't it?

Pathetic Invader- Get off it already girl! Your stuff is way better then mine!

And….

skvhp – Hope I posted soon enough for you!

That's all for now…until next time please review and yes your name could appear here too! Okay that sounded kinda corny but maybe it got the point across!

.


	4. Trust

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By Ladybug  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
Chapter Four: Trust  
  
  
Only five minutes later everyone excluding Sirius, who had gone back upstairs trying to convince Harry to come down, were once again sitting in the living room of Remus's house. Hermione still had tears raining down her face even as Ginny tried to comfort her. Ron was hidden in the corner trying to figure out what was going on with Harry, ignoring his brother's calls for him.   
  
"Ron...what'd he say?", Fred whispered.  
  
"That's none of your business", Ron snapped.  
  
"Maybe you all should come back another time when...Harry's um feeling more up to visitors", Remus suddenly suggested.  
  
"I think that's a good idea", Mr. Weasley agreed standing up.  
  
"Dad...", Ron softly muttered, "could... I maybe stay with Harry"  
  
"Ron, I'm sure Remus and Sirius don't have time to have another person to worry about", Mrs. Weasley explained.  
  
"Actually I think that's a good idea", Remus interrupted, "if it was alright with you of course. Once Harry starts to feel better he might enjoy that"  
  
"We don't want to give you more work Remus", Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"It wouldn't really be more work, it'd be less", Remus assured them.  
  
"Well if you want to stay...Hermione's going home in a few days anyway", Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"Thanks mum", Ron smiled.  
  
"Come on guys were leaving", Mr. Weasley called out.  
  
"Thanks for letting us come", Hermione muttered to Remus as they all filed out of house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening Remus, Sirius, Ron, and Harry were all sitting around the table. After many debates Sirius had ended up carrying Harry down to lunch. Seeing Harry acting this way was overwhelming for Ron to try to understand.   
  
"Harry would you please eat your lunch", Sirius commanded.  
  
"I told you that I wasn't hungry", Harry snapped back, "and I told you to leave me alone"  
  
Deciding to ignore Harry's comment Sirius continued, "So I thought we'd go into Hogsmeade today, seeing as though we didn't make it there last week"  
  
"Cool", Ron smiled finishing up his lunch.  
  
"What's so cool about a bunch of idiots shopping?", Harry asked.  
  
  
"Harry, upstairs now", Remus snapped.  
  
"No thanks I'm quite fine right here", Harry half smiled.  
  
"Now!", Sirius yelled.  
  
"I'm going because I feel like it, not because you told me too. And you don't need to follow me", Harry stomped upstairs.  
  
"I'm done, you want me to go upstairs?", Ron asked gently.  
  
"If you don't mind", Sirius said hopeful.  
  
"No, not at all", Ron replied getting up from his chair and proceeding to walk up the staircase leading to Harry's room, "Harry you in here?"  
  
"Can't I even have two seconds alone?", Harry shouted putting a pillow over his head hiding the tears falling down his face.  
  
"Can I talk to you?", Ron asked politely gently pulling a chair next to Harry's bed.  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry looked up revealing his tear stricken face.  
  
"Harry.... you're crying. You never cry...what's wrong?", Ron pleaded.  
  
"Please, just leave me alone", Harry begged.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I can't do that Harry", Ron stared at his best friend.  
  
"Why because you've got orders from Sirius?", Harry suddenly snapped.  
  
"No, because you don't need to be left alone right now. Why'd you do it Harry? What made you think there was no other way?", Ron asked gently.  
  
"What's it matter, I'm going to be dead by the end of the year anyway. I was only speeding up the process", Harry rubbed his eyes clear from the tears.  
  
"That's not true, everybody is doing everything possible to keep you safe Harry", Ron explained.  
  
"Well maybe they should forget about safety for a few minutes to listen to me! I don't care about being safe; I just want to be normal. Be happy for a change! I hate my life!", Harry replied.  
  
"Harry...I'm sorry. I don't want you to feel that way. I love being your best friend, without you I don't know what I'd do. I want you to be happy again, everyone does. They just would rather have you safe", Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry flinched and pulled away from Ron, "I'm sure you'd survive without me"  
  
"You've gotta stop thinking that way. I know a lot of people who could barely handle the fact that you attempted to kill yourself. And that includes me", Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you", Harry fought back a new batch of tears.  
  
"I forgive you, as long as you promise me you'll try to be happy again", Ron stated.  
  
"Thanks Ron", Harry half smiled.  
  
"Hey what was that Harry? Did you almost smile?", Ron noticed.  
  
"Your mind must be playing tricks on you", Harry joked.  
  
"Now this is the Harry I know. The one with all the pathetically stupid jokes", Ron laughed.  
  
"I wish we could go to your house, I hate it here. I hate Sirius and Remus", Harry stated, "and they hate me"  
  
"You might hate me for pointing this out but if they hated you as you say. Don't you think they would've left you to die?", Ron asked.  
  
"I still hate it here", Harry added.  
  
"How can you hate it? I'm here", Ron smiled.  
  
"You're staying for the summer?", Harry asked hopefully.  
  
'Yep", Ron replied.  
  
"That's great!", Harry smiled.  
  
"Come on now, let's go downstairs. I think Sirius mentioned something about Hogsmeade", Ron reminded Harry.  
  
"I really don't want to talk to him", Harry whined.  
  
"Well do it anyway, believe it or not he doesn't want to stay mad at you forever Harry", Ron laughed.  
  
"So he is mad at me", Harry frowned.  
  
"I'm no so sure he's mad at you...but more disappointed", Ron explained standing up.  
  
Harry followed the lead to Ron's amazement. Harry seemed to find trust in Ron. Something he hadn't showed to anyone in a long time. All summer he'd kept to himself. And now suddenly he felt he didn't have to make every decision on his own. Ron would help him make them. As he followed Ron he prepared himself for what awaited him downstairs. But was ok with it knowing Ron was there.  
  
"Sirius?", Harry stared at his godfather.  
  
"Yes Harry?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Could I talk to you?", Harry walked towards him.  
  
"Ron why don't you come help me clean up in the kitchen", Remus commanded.  
  
"Alright", Ron replied walking across the hall into the kitchen.  
  
"I....I'm sorry I hurt you", Harry stuttered.  
  
"Oh Harry....come here", Sirius motioned to the couch.  
  
Hesitantly Harry sat down next to Sirius. Not expecting it, Harry jumped when Sirius pulled him into a tight hug. Unaware of why he did this Sirius stared at his godson for a moment.  
  
"Harry...what's wrong?", Sirius finally asked.  
  
"I hate my life", Harry muttered a tear rolling smoothly down his cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry your parents aren't here to help you Harry, and I'm sorry I haven't been there either. But I am now, and you need to come and talk to me when things get that terrible. Never under any circumstance should you ever feel that there's no way out. I'll always be here for you Harry, always", Sirius stared into Harry's eyes, "and if it takes me all summer, I'm going to light that fire that excitement back into your eyes"  
  
"I'm sorry I scared everyone...I didn't think anyone would care", Harry rubbed his eye.  
  
"Are you kidding? I know a ton of people who wouldn't be able to go on with life without you", Sirius explained.  
  
"I know that now", Harry whispered.  
  
"Well I'm glad, I just wish you didn't always have to learn things the hard way", Sirius replied, "when did you start feeling so terrible?"  
  
"I'd felt terrible since I left Hogwarts. But it got worse...every night I have this dream. Hermione's there, Ron's there, you're there. Everyone's really happy....and then it flashes to a tombstone. It says Harry Potter the boy who lived to long. And everyone's happy I'm gone", Harry said softly.  
  
"You should've told me you were having nightmares", Sirius stated.  
  
"I thought they'd go away", Harry explained.  
  
"Did they?", Sirius asked.  
  
"No....", Harry started.  
  
"Let's do something fun today, we can talk again later"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later Ron and Harry were off on their own. Remus and Sirius had let them go off on there own I they met them back in an hour. Ron looked at his watch and noticed they were running a little late.  
  
"Hey we better go meet Sirius and Remus, were already late", Ron said looking at his best friend who was staring at something, "Harry earth to Harry!"  
  
Harry still ignored him, "Harry snap out of it what's wrong?".  
  
Then Ron saw what had caught Harry's eye. It was the same thing almost exactly a year ago he had seen with his own eyes. And now he was seeing it again. The dark mark was shown brightly in the evening sky.  
  
"Oh no...we have to find Sirius and Remus and get out of here", Ron shouted at Harry.  
  
Finally Harry seemed to come out of the trance he was in, "I don't have a good feeling about this"  
  
"Neither do I, so let's get out of here", Ron grabbed Harry's arm as they ran down the street. Through the frightened crowd they soon lost each other.  
  
"Ouch!", Harry yelled as something grabbed him sharply, "let go of me"  
  
Harry quickly turned his head to reveal the mystery of who had grabbed a hold of him, "Nice to see you Potter", came Lucius Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Malfoy!", Harry tried to fight of his enemy Draco Malfoy's father. But he was much larger than Harry, and it was impossible. He felt himself being pulled in the opposite direction everyone else was rushing in. Suddenly Malfoy stopped and pulled something out of his pocket. It was his wand.  
  
Quickly he turned to face Harry and laughed as he yelled, "Agmaraus!"   
  
Expecting to feel pain, Harry felt nothing. He was amazed when Malfoy walked away as if nothing had happened. What just happened? He asked himself out of breath. He knew he needed to find Ron again, and he needed to do so fast. Before anyone else decided to take a turn at using him as a human punching bag that they could practice spells on.   
  
Quickly he began to run. He ran until he reached the place where he and Ron had been told to meet Remus and Sirius. Nobody was there. The place was deserted. Suddenly he heard his name.  
  
"Harry!", Sirius, Remus, and Ron yelled running towards him.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt weak. He felt his knees give out under him. As he hit the ground he caught one last glimpse of the three running towards him. Then the world went dark.  
  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I don't have time for my usual gab/ think you session so those of you who reviewed I'll make sure to give you a special comment next chapter. I'm amazed at the number of reviews coming in and I thank each and every one of you. Please review this chapter as well! After all it only takes a minute! 


	5. Symptoms

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By Ladybug  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!  
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
Chapter Five: Symptoms  
  
  
  
When Harry woke up a few minutes later, he felt rather groggy. Every part of his body was sore. His head felt as if it were on fire. He snapped his eyes open as saw three sets of eyes staring at him. He knew they were talking to him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying.   
  
"Harry can you hear me?", he suddenly made out.  
  
"Yes", Harry croaked out.  
  
"Remus...what's wrong with him", he heard another voice.  
  
"Harry", Remus started, "what happened?"  
  
"Malfoy.... spell", was all Harry managed to say.  
  
"What does that mean?", Sirius asked.  
  
"I should've paid more attention...I'm so sorry Harry", came the panicking voice of Ron.  
  
"Come on Harry we've gotta get you out of here", Remus tried to help him up.  
  
Harry groaned, he felt so horrible and even the slightest touch hurt him. He looked around him, everything looked upside down. He felt himself being picked up and carried away. But it wasn't much longer until he finally fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
When he finally woke up, he felt about the same. He heard voices around him and tried to make out what they were saying.  
  
"I don't know Sirius, I can't find anything wrong with him. What do you want me to do?", Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"People don't just pass out in the middle of the street, something has to be wrong with him", Sirius angrily stated.  
  
"Sirius he could've just been frightened", Remus suggested, "even Harry gets frightened sometimes"  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's go home"  
  
  
  
  
  
July 31st   
A few weeks later  
  
  
When Harry woke up on July 31st he almost forgot it was his birthday. At the Dursley's his birthday wasn't celebrated. He didn't have any birthday memories, except maybe his first birthday, which of course he didn't remember.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry!", Ron yelled jumping on top of Harry's bed.  
  
"Just a few more minutes", Harry grumbled.  
  
"HELLO, earth to Harry did you hear me? It's your birthday!", Ron shook him.  
  
"I know just give me a minute", Harry moaned feeling sick as he had been off and on for the last few weeks.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you sick again?", Ron sighed.  
  
"No...I'm fine really", Harry lied.  
  
"I'll be right back", Ron ran downstairs where he saw Remus blowing up the last of the balloons.  
  
"Is he coming?", Remus asked wondering why Harry wasn't downstairs.  
  
"He says he's fine...but I think he's sick again", Ron explained, "he sure is sick a lot"  
  
"Yeah...he is isn't he", Remus thought to himself.  
  
"Where's the birthday boy?", Sirius came happily running in through the front door.  
  
"Sick, again", Ron sighed.  
  
"Sick? On his birthday? Poor kid...", Sirius frowned.  
  
"Sirius don't you think it's odd? We don't go out that often that he keeps picking up all these illnesses", Remus stared at his friend.  
  
"So he's on a bad streak, that doesn't make him a bad person", Sirius said offensively.  
  
"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying maybe we should take Harry to a doctor", Remus suggested.  
  
"We did, they found nothing wrong remember?", Sirius snapped.  
  
"That was weeks ago", Ron interrupted.  
  
"Talking about me?", came a weak voice from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"See Remus, he's fine", Sirius smiled at Harry who sat down at the table.  
  
"He feels a little warm", Remus concluded feeling Harry's forehead.  
  
"From excitement", Sirius added.  
  
"Harry are you feeling alright?", Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine, really", Harry assured them.  
  
"Breakfast time", Sirius said throwing a box of donuts on the table.  
  
"This is your idea of making breakfast?", Remus laughed.  
  
"Oh please you feed these kids so healthy I feel bad for them", Sirius joked.  
  
"Thanks Sirius", Harry rolled his eyes. Sirius and Remus were always having arguments on the better way to do simple things such as eating.  
  
"I have to go pick some of my school stuff up today", Ron suddenly spoke up.  
  
"School stuff? We still have a month left", Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah well...I haven't exactly looked at my homework", Ron blushed.  
  
"Mines all done I can help you. I did it all at the Dursley's", Harry replied.  
  
"All of it?", Ron asked stunned.  
  
"Hey, there isn't exactly much to do there", Harry added.  
  
"Yeah...well I guess not", Ron joked.  
  
"We can head over there after we finish up this nutritious breakfast", Sirius laughed.  
  
"You can hardly call it breakfast, more like lunch", Remus looked at the clock.  
"Exactly, half off when you come at noon"  
  
  
  
  
At least a half hour later they arrived in front of the Weasley house. For once it looked suspiciously quiet. As to the usual shouts of all the Weasley children running around the house.   
  
"Wow Ron", Harry laughed as they walked up to the door, "I've never seen your house so quiet"  
  
"Ha ha", Ron laughed along opening the door, "I wonder where everyone is?"  
  
"Where'd Sirius and Remus go?", Harry asked, "and can't we turn a light on?"  
  
"Oh sure go ahead", Ron smiled.  
  
Harry flicked on the light as suddenly more than half a dozen people appeared before his eyes shouting, "SURPRISE"  
  
Shocked Harry grabbed a hold on the table next to him. He looked around the room. There were banners everywhere labeled 'Harry Birthday Harry'.   
  
"Harry?", Hermione laughed walking up to him, "surprised?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?", Harry laughed.  
  
"Come on there's a lot of people here that want to see you!", Hermione dragged him into the living room.  
  
About ten minutes later they'd talked to Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Hagrid, and Lee Jordan. Hermione was about to pull Harry to talk to Ginny when he pulled back from her. He was beginning to feel a little lightheaded, and queasy.  
  
"Hold on", he told her, "I'm going to quick run up to the bathroom"  
  
"You look a little pale", Hermione noticed.  
  
"I'm fine really, I'll be right back", Harry walked upstairs. As soon as he entered the bathroom he leaned against the closed door. He was feeling worse and worse by the minute. Finally he gained the strength to walk downstairs. Instead of staying inside though he proceeded to walk out onto the Weasley's porch.   
  
A few minutes later he heard the door creak open and Remus came out, "Harry, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Just getting some fresh air", Harry responded.  
  
"Not feeling well?", Remus asked.  
  
"I'm...", Harry started but changed his mind, "No, I'm not feeling very good"  
  
"Do you want to go home then?", Remus asked sitting down next to Harry.  
  
"No, you guys planned this party for me...I don't want to ruin it", Harry said.  
  
"Let's go find Sirius", Remus stood up.  
  
"Remus, I'm not sure I can stand up", Harry groaned.  
  
"Ron", he heard Remus call out.  
  
"Yeah?", Ron asked happily.  
  
"Do you want to stay here for a second with Harry?", Remus asked.  
  
"Sure what's wrong?", Ron asked.  
  
"He's not feeling well", Remus whispered as he walked back inside the house.  
  
"Oh boy", Harry suddenly gasped.  
  
"What?", Ron said curious.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick"  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Wow I really shouldn't postpone these this is going to take a while so here goes my thank yous. Please don't be mad but for this chapter, only if you asked a question am I going to be able to leave you a message. Well you'll see why.  
  
Thanks to:  
Amy  
Luna Rose or Phoenix Child  
Lily Potter  
Velondra  
Barbara Sherylyn (2)  
Avidia (2)  
Nicky  
Anie  
Lix  
ShadowSaber126 (2)  
Adam  
Malena  
Cattitude  
Hyper Princess (2)  
Jessica   
CrazyStacy  
Amy (2)  
Pathetic Invader  
Nicky  
Embie  
Bexpotter  
ginny5 (2)   
Lynx   
Phoenix  
Malena (2)  
Pennies From Heaven (2)  
Mage of Fire  
and Alla  
  
Wow, I can't believe I just got to do that. Thanks for all the reviews! Continue to review because as you can see taking that one little moment out of your day to do so, make me very happy! 


	6. Agmaraus

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
By Ladybug  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowlings wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
Chapter Six: Agmaraus  
  
It didn't take much longer to realize something was wrong with Harry. Even Sirius was convinced Harry didn't seem to be fighting off anything anymore. After some long discussion they'd decided to talk Harry to the doctor. They'd been troubled by trying to decide on a doctor to take Harry to. Finally, although reluctant they decided.  
  
"He's not creating any antibodies to fight anything off anymore. Which is odd, because otherwise he's in good condition", Dr. Phillips explained.  
  
"So what does that mean?", Sirius asked worried.  
  
"There is only one way someone like Harry can have this happen. And that is by a dark arts curse", Dr. Phillips frowned.  
  
"Dark arts curse?", Remus questioned.  
  
"The Agmaraus Curse, it can only be taken off by the one who placed it on him", Dr. Phillips sighed.  
  
"Can't we just find out who preformed the spell?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Well that's what complicates things. Even if we did know who did it...I'm quite certain if they preformed it in the first place that they wouldn't want to remove it", Dr. Phillips explained.  
  
"What about Harry?", Remus asked.  
  
"For a while he'll be able to fight things off. But eventually...things will get more serious", Dr. Phillips frowned.  
  
"Do you mean Harry could die?", Sirius gasped.  
  
"It's a dark arts spell, they're all deadly", Dr. Phillips continued, "Harry's a strong boy, it might buy you enough time to find whoever did this"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After talking the Dr. Phillips, Remus and Sirius brought Harry home. He seemed a little better then before but was still quite weak. They knew the only way Harry would survive was if they found whoever had done this to him. And they knew Harry might hold the secret to finding out.  
  
"Harry...we need to talk to you", Sirius said sitting down on his godson's bed.  
  
"About what?", came Harry's weak voice.  
  
"About what Dr. Phillip's told us", Remus added.  
  
"Oh...", Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry that day in Hogsmeade, did something strange happen to you?", Sirius asked gently.  
  
"Yeah, I passed out in the middle of the street", Harry joked.  
  
"We need to know exactly what happened from the time you lost Ron", Remus stated.  
  
"Why?", Harry asked.  
  
"It's the only...", Remus started before being interrupted.  
  
"So you can get better kido", Sirius butted in.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm such a handful", Harry croaked out.  
  
"Don't be sorry...we just need to know Harry", Sirius explained.  
  
"I ran into Lucius Malfoy, is that out of the ordinary?", Harry asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy? Harry why didn't you tell us", Remus snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't think it was that important....", Harry lied.  
  
"What did he say to you Harry?", Sirius asked.  
  
"He didn't really say anything except...", Harry thought to himself.  
  
"What is it Harry?", Remus asked.  
  
"Some kind of a spell....it was why I passed out", Harry noted, "But what does this have to do with my being sick?"  
  
"Sirius", Remus whispered so Harry couldn't hear, "You have to tell him"  
  
"The spell has to do with why you're sick", Sirius said.  
  
"There you guys are!", came Ron's voice.  
"What does it have to do with it Sirius?", Harry pleaded.  
  
"Nothing really...you'll get better soon don't worry"  
  
  
  
  
  
A few days following their conversation, Harry started to feel better again. In fact this time he went a few weeks before he began to feel ill again. Only one day before the start of the new term, Harry grew sick again.  
  
"You can't keep me home!", Harry cried out.  
  
"Harry, you can't go to school your sick", Remus explained.  
  
"So I'll get better again, I always do!", Harry yelled, "I'll only get behind in school. And I'm feeling better than yesterday! What gives you say anyway, you aren't exactly my guardian"  
  
Flinching at the comment Remus responded, "That's true Harry, but Sirius is at Hogwarts right now. He's going to get your work for the first few weeks"  
  
"I already seem to make an even bigger entrance every year I come to Hogwarts. Now you want me to come a few weeks into the term?", Harry snapped.  
  
"I'm back", Sirius called out as he entered the room.  
  
"Sirius...", Remus said nervously, "Why is it that you don't have anything in your hands?"  
  
"Albus said it would be best if Harry came", Sirius stated.  
  
"But you're his guardian...you make the final decision", Remus reminded his friend.  
  
"Oh come on, we don't want to hold him back", Sirius smiled at Harry.  
  
"Thanks Sirius!", Harry exclaimed rushing over to hug him.  
  
"It's only fair you've been cooped up here all summer", Sirius replied, "Remus what's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing, I've go to get going", Remus responded walking up the stairs.  
  
"Remus wait...", Sirius followed.  
"What? There isn't much to discuss is there?", Remus said irritated as he grabbed his trunk.  
  
"Why are you mad at me? Don't you want Harry happy?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Of course I do. But you can't send him off to Hogwarts without telling him exactly what's wrong with him!", Remus frowned.  
  
"I'm kinda hoping we don't have to tell him", Sirius admitted.  
  
"Look, Severus has been listening in the best he can. And he's been looking for an opportunity to say something to Malfoy. But not much progress has been made. Harry's got to know what he's up against!", Remus replied angrily.  
  
"What's going on?", came a voice from the corner.  
  
"Harry!", Sirius jumped up, "How long have you been there for?"  
  
"Long enough to know there's something you two aren't telling me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know it's kind of a shot chapter. I apologize for that. I've been really busy with this project with school. We have to write a 16-page book. So, by the time I'm done working on that for the night please understand I really don't feel like writing more. I'm pretty much done writing that though, so things should get back to normal. Now to the thank-yous:  
  
Nicky: Yeah it does seem that way doesn't it? Remember things aren't always as they seem.  
  
Anie: Hermione...yes she will begin to play a much larger roll in the story. Starting next chapter.  
  
Amy: Oh you're welcome! And I'm glad you love them!  
  
Avidia: Hero? Wow...I've never been called someone's hero before!   
  
Melanie: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And I'm sure your not the curse...it's someone else!  
  
Velondra: Completely excellent? Thanks! And I hope this chapter kinda helped what you wanted to find out!  
  
Sherylyn: I know right?  
  
Luna Rose or Phoenix Child: I hope this helped a little bit!  
  
Adam: Thanks so so much!  
  
Phoenix: I tried. But I'm kinda embarrassed by how long it took me to post this little bit. This project has just taken over my life lately. But I'm almost done with the actual writing so things should get better now.  
  
Kate Potter: Once again as I'm telling everyone else, I hope this helps your curiosity!  
  
Ginny5: Dr. Phillips is the bestest! (LoL)  
  
Tia: That's because every time you write something you learn from the last time. Like when I first started posting (even before I posted True to Your Heart) I posted something called Still on Your Side...it totally sucked. I got mostly all flames!  
  
Lynx: Hope this answers at least part your question as to what's wrong with Harry!  
  
Skvhp: Like I told Nicky...it may seem gone but things aren't always as they seem  
  
Shadow: I continued as quickly as possible!  
  
Aleema_darkrose: One of the books? Wow...(Here I am back an hour later after I fainted!) well...thanks!  
  
Bookworm12357: No, I didn't know that. Thanks for telling me that! Little comments like that really make my day.  
  
Hyper Princess: Cursed...poor Harry but the answer is cursed.  
  
Cattitude: You think so? Well if your not just trying to make me feel good....thanks!  
  
MidnightDragon: We all hope so, but with Harry is he ever?  
  
Summersun: Yep it is isn't it? I'm pretty proud of it. It's my best fic ever.  
  
SasseeSam: I plan on it!  
  
90 reviews...unbelievable. For my stories I mean. If we get over a hundred...I think I'll demand a recount because it just seems like way too much for one of my fics! 


	7. Truth

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
By Ladybug  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
Chapter Seven: Truth   
  
  
  
Remus and Sirius stared at each other for a few minutes at a loss for words. Then they looked to Harry who was staring furiously into their eyes.   
  
"Well? What is it?", Harry furiously shouted.  
  
"It's nothing Harry", Sirius finally responded.  
  
"Then what were you talking about?", Harry asked.  
  
"You can't keep doing this Sirius", Remus sighed.  
  
"Doing what? Is somebody going to tell me what's going on around here?", Harry suddenly felt lightheaded.  
  
"Look what you're doing to him Remus! Harry I think you should lie down for a little while", Sirius walked towards his pale godson.  
  
"NO!", Harry shouted taking a step back, "There's something wrong that you're not telling me!"  
  
"If you're not going to tell him I am", Remus glared at Sirius.  
  
"Harry sit down", Sirius commanded.  
  
"Fine", Harry responded feeling to dizzy to stand any longer.  
  
"You know how you've been so sick lately?", Sirius tried to calmly ask.  
  
"Yeah...", Harry muttered.  
  
"It has to do with a spell...a dark arts spell that Malfoy used on you", Sirius took a deep breath.  
  
"A dark arts spell?", Harry repeated.  
  
Remus decided to help Sirius, "It's called the Agmaraus Curse. Each time you've gotten sick it's been worse right?"  
  
"Well...yeah", Harry replied now getting scared.  
  
"It's triggered by the spell. Each time you're going to get sicker until eventually...", Remus stopped.  
  
"Eventually what?", Harry's voice asked now shaking.  
  
"Eventually...you'll die", Remus stuttered.  
  
"Issssn't there some kind of a counter spell?", Harry asked.  
  
"Were working on it but...not right now. Right now the only way to cure you is to get the person who placed it on you to take it off", Sirius answered.  
  
"But that's.... Malfoy", Harry realized.  
  
"Severus...er Professor Snape has been looking for the right opportunity to approach him but it hasn't happened yet", Remus continued.  
  
"How...how could you not tell me this?", Harry suddenly turned angry again.  
  
"We were trying to protect you Harry", Sirius put his arm around the shaking boy's small body.  
  
"No...get off me", Harry cried out.  
  
"Harry are you going to be alright?", Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine", Harry stood up, "I'm going to die, but I'm fine"  
  
"If you don't want to go to school you don't have to", Sirius added.  
  
"I'm going to school. I...I can't stay here anymore", Harry explained.  
  
"Oh Harry...this is all my fault", Sirius hugged Harry.  
  
Harry tugged away and said, "I..I think I have to do something"  
  
"Don't you think we should talk about this?", Sirius asked.  
  
"No, just leave me alone", Harry stormed out of the room.  
  
As he ran out of the room he almost ran into Ron. Even the close encounter was enough to make him collapse.   
  
Ron caught Harry and said, "Whoa...are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine", Harry lied.  
  
"I've learned not to take that seriously", Ron joked, "besides, pale and shaking don't mean fine"  
  
"What do you expect from someone who's dying", Harry pushed a tear off his face that had fallen down.  
  
"Dying? Harry...you may be sick but you sure aren't dying", Ron responded.  
  
"I don't want to talk to anyone right now", Harry replied.  
  
"Are you okay...should I get Sirius?", Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to bed"  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning when Harry awoke, he didn't feel very much like getting up .He had to admit to himself, he wasn't feeling very much like jumping on a train for the bumpy ride to Hogwarts. Then he quickly reminded himself why he wanted to get out of this house.   
  
"Harry! We've gotta leave soon get up!", Ron yelled into his room, "Don't want to keep Hermione waiting!"  
  
"I'm coming", Harry groaned as he got out of bed. Hermione, that was really the only thing he had to look forward to today. Ron was his best friend, but after spending the entire summer with him it wasn't hard to admit he was getting a little sick of him.   
  
Slowly Harry grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Suddenly he was reminded of a past predicament he'd had in that very bathroom. When he'd tried to end his life. He wasn't supposed to be suffering anymore.   
  
He remembered the day pretty clearly. He'd just had an argument with Sirius, something that happened quite frequently. Life with Sirius wasn't at all what he had expected. Having someone there every time you walked around the corner was annoying. Especially with the recent news on how Sirius had been keeping things from him.   
  
A few minutes later he reluctantly walked down the stairs. Every time he went down the staircase lately it seemed like it grew longer, laughing right in his face.   
  
"Hey there you are", Sirius said seeing Harry enter the room.  
  
Harry moaned in annoyance, he had hoped Sirius wouldn't be downstairs already.  
  
"Why don't you come eat something with us?", Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm really not hungry", Harry replied.  
  
"You really should eat", Sirius commanded.  
  
"Sirius! I'm not hungry okay?", Harry grew frustrated.  
  
"Your still mad at me aren't you?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Duh, of course I'm mad at you", Harry started to walk away but stopped, "where's Ron?"  
  
"Ron went home last night", Sirius stated.  
  
"Why?", Harry asked.  
  
"He wanted to be home with his family for a little while", Sirius stared at Harry, "You'll see him when you get to Hogwarts"  
  
"I'll see him on the train", Harry added.  
  
"Remus has to get to school to set some things up this morning. You'll be going with him", Sirius sighed.  
  
"I want to go with my friends", Harry said.  
  
"I know you do, but it doesn't make much sense to make you go on the bumpy train ride when you don't feel well", Sirius explained.  
  
"I feel fine', Harry assured Sirius.  
  
"Either was your going with Remus this morning"  
  
  
  
  
  
About an hour later Harry found himself sitting in Remus' office bored out of him mind. The big school wasn't much fun without kids running around it. It was just empty, and boring.   
  
"I have to go to a meeting, you'll be alright by yourself I'm sure?", Remus asked.  
  
"I'll be fine", Harry responded.  
  
"Okay, just stay here. I know it's boring but I'm sure you can fine something to do in here", Remus said before leaving the room.  
  
"Oh joy, this looks like it's going to be a fun morning"  
  
  
Author's Note: Yay I got it up even with my computer/ Internet problems! To those of you whom are on my mailing list that I email when I update, I am truly sorry but my email isn't currently working. But if you're this far it appears you found the update on your own. You're so smart! I think it'll work long enough for thank yous! So here goes nothing:  
  
Malena- I don't care that you didn't sign in! I knew it was you that's all that counts right? And your one of those people I'm sorry that I can't email right now!  
  
Lynx- I tried my best, but my computer problems caused a major back up.  
  
Anie- Hermione will be in the next chapter I promise. As for your question on romance, I'm not making any promises on that yet but it's possible.  
  
Amy- Thanks for understanding! It means a lot to me.  
  
Nicky- Yes indeed he did. Wow you've got quite the memory nobody else noticed that. Nobody took him serious because he was quite delusional. Bet they wish they would've now!  
  
Velondra- Bordering on superb? What an honor! And I'm so sorry that I can't email you as you asked.  
  
Sandrine Black- Why is it that we all find entertainment in poor Harry's hardships? Hee hee, I've always asked myself that too!   
  
Someone- Thanks for all the reviews! Six reviews in a row from you! That's gotta be some kinda record eh?  
  
SasseeSam- Wow I don't think I've ever been on a favorites list before. I'm truly touched and honored that you put me on yours!  
  
Summersun- Yep they told him  
  
Ginny5- Indeed they are!   
  
Michelle- Thanks! And I'm also sorry to you that I can't email you.  
  
Roxy- Thanks I'm glad you like it!  
  
Mage Of Fire- Thanks! Awesome... that's like my favorite word.  
  
Pathetic Invader- Hey it's my partner in crime!   
  
Shadow- Because they don't want him to know.  
  
And on a final note I'd like to take this time to advertise another story. My friend who you know as Pathetic Invader and I have teamed up to make a story! It's under the pen name LadybugInvaders. So check it out and let us know what you think!   
  
And as always please remember to review! 


	8. Somewhat Solutions

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By Ladybug  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Somewhat Solutions   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Even thought it didn't seem that way, it wasn't too much later that Harry was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for the students to arrive. Once again he was all by himself, only this time it felt even weirder being at such a huge table by himself. Suddenly as if the room had never been empty he heard the doors open. He turned his heard and saw people pouring in through the doorway.  
  
"HARRY POTTER YOUR SO DEAD", came a voice that made him smile.  
  
"She's on the rampage watch out Harry", Ron laughed.  
  
"Next time you decide to skip the train could you please tell me!", Hermione calmed down.  
  
"I had no idea that I wasn't coming on the train until today", Harry assured Hermione.  
  
"I believe you", Hermione sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Wait just a minute", Ron started, and "You believe him but not me? That doesn't seem very fair."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back to Harry, "So how are you doing?"  
  
"I've had better days", Harry admitted.  
  
"Ron told me you haven't felt well ever since your birthday. Is that true?", Hermione asked concerned.   
  
"Ron...you've sure got a huge mouth", Harry glared as they saw the sorting was starting.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look as if to say, we'll talk about this later.   
  
"Geeze this thing takes forever I'm hungry", Ron complained as the last student was sorted.  
  
"Ron, people had to watch us be sorted it's only fair that we respect them too", Hermione explained.  
  
Ron and Hermione argued for a minute until they realized how quiet Harry had gotten, "Harry, is everything alright?"  
  
"My scar", Harry moaned his hand on top of it.  
  
"You should go to the hospital wing Harry...you don't look well", Hermione concluded.  
  
"I'm fine", Harry groaned.  
  
"Would you cut that out Harry! God dammit your not fine and you know it!", Ron stared at his friend, "Fred come here help me get Harry to the hospital wing"  
  
"I AM FINE!", Harry shouted.  
  
"You are so stupid sometimes", Ron yelled back.  
  
"Harry, Ron's right you need to at least go lie down", Hermione explained.  
  
"I don't have to do anything you two tell me to do", Harry stood up.  
  
"What are you doing?", Ron grew angry.  
  
"Taking part of your advice", Harry started to walk away.  
  
"Hermione, forgive me for what I'm about to do to Harry", Ron muttered he too getting up.  
  
"Where'd they go?", George asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't trust either of them", Hermione added.  
  
"Come on let's go see what's going on", George said to Hermione.  
  
"Thanks George", Hermione smiled as the two of them left the great hall.  
  
Suddenly Hermione gasped at the sight she saw before her. Ron had Harry pinned down on the ground. She saw George run in front of her and pull Ron off. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't believe it. Ron and Harry were fighting.  
  
"What is your problem!", George grabbed Ron catching him by surprise.  
  
"Let go of me", Ron yelled at his brother.  
  
"Harry...wait!", Hermione shouted as she saw him get up.  
  
"Harry!", George called out.  
  
"He'll be back", Ron said angrily.  
  
"Ron please tell me you and Harry weren't having a fight", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Even a fly could hurt Harry right now", Ron replied.  
  
"Oh, so you decide to beat on him! Real smart little brother", George muttered.  
  
"What is going on out here?", came another voice.  
  
"Professor Snape!", George jumped up, "We were just um...talking"  
  
"Then do it inside", Snape pointed to the door to the great hall, "Wait a minute...where's Potter?"  
  
"Um bathroom?", George guessed.  
  
"That boy can't even last five minutes without starting something up", Snape muttered to himself, "All three of you back inside"  
  
Immediately the three students ran inside, while Professor Snape went to find Harry. It didn't take long to find him.  
  
"Potter what are you doing?", Snape snapped seeing him sitting outside the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm not in your class and I don't have to listen to you", Harry replied. It was clear in his voice that he had been crying.  
  
"You know the rules Mr. Potter feast first then you come here", Snape answered.  
  
"Well I'm not hungry, I'm not causing any harm by being here", Harry added.  
  
"That's where you're wrong. If I walk away as if I hadn't seen you and then something happens my job could be in jeopardy", Snape spat out.  
  
"What's it matter not like I'm going to be here much longer anyway", Harry muttered, "Especially if my fate is in your hands. You hate me"  
  
"I don't hate you quite as much as you accuse me of", Snape started, "believe it or not I do want you to get better"  
  
"Why?", Harry seemed stunned.  
  
"Because even though I hated your father, I didn't hate your mother. And as much as I never thought I'd say this out loud to you, I don't want anything to happen Lily's son", Snape continued.  
  
Harry stared at Professor Snape unable to comprehend what was going on. Professor Snape, the teacher who hated him was showing sympathy towards him.   
  
"You won't be able to trick Malfoy into undoing it. It's a waste of your time", Harry added.  
  
"Not if I can help it", came another voice.  
  
"Draco?", Harry questioned.  
  
"My father isn't as smart as you think he is. I can trick him into it", Draco smiled at Harry.  
  
"But you...why would you want to help me?", Harry stared blankly at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Because I hate my father, and nobody deserves to suffer because of him", Draco continued.  
  
"Your going to have to do your part of course, Draco isn't going to be able to do everything himself", Professor Snape looked towards Harry.  
  
"Of course I will. I just want my life back", Harry added.  
  
"Just hang on a little while longer", Draco stared at Harry who looked overly pale.  
  
"I need to get back, you two should to", Professor Snape commanded walking away from the two boys.  
  
"Are you sure...that your alright?", Draco asked.  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy, are you concerned for my health?", Harry laughed.  
  
"Does this mean that were...um you know....", Draco started.  
  
"Friends?", Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah...", Draco muttered.  
  
"I honestly don't think friendship happens that fast. It's only taken away that fast", Harry added.  
  
"Sorry, about some of the em things I've said to you in the past", Draco said.  
  
"Same here", Harry apologized.  
  
"So, what's this I heard about a Ronald Weasley beating you up?"  
  
  
Author's Note: So sorry but my Internet still is working strangely. They expect it to be working like normal by the weekend. So, until then I can't email anyone about updates. I'm really sorry...I feel bad. My thank yous are really getting backed up. Half the story is going to be thank yous soon! Please find it in your oh so kind hearts to forgive me! Oh and also...please check out the story Pathetic Invader and me have created. It's under the penname LadybugInvaders, original huh? 


	9. Help

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Help  
  
  
"Don't you think we should at least go make sure he's okay Ron?", Hermione wondered a few minutes later in the great hall.  
  
"He made it quite clear he can take care of himself", Ron reminded her.  
  
"We both know there's something wrong. Something he isn't tell us", Hermione continued.  
  
"Hermione...there's some stuff you don't know. And I really don't think Harry wants you to know", Ron frowned.  
  
"But he told you?", Hermione snapped.  
  
"He didn't tell me. He doesn't know that I know. Sirius and Remus told me", Ron confused Hermione.  
  
"Ron just tell me!", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I can't Hermione...I just can't", Ron sighed standing up from the table.   
  
"Where are you going?", Hermione asked but Ron was already out of sight.  
  
Ron kept walking until he heard two voices in the hall. He paused to listen, and immediately knew exactly who the voices belonged to.  
  
"Are you sure...that your alright?", Draco asked.  
  
"Why Draco Malfoy, are you concerned for my health?", Harry laughed.  
  
"Does this mean that were...um you know....", Draco started.  
  
"Friends?", Harry suggested.  
  
"Yeah...", Draco muttered.  
  
"I honestly don't think friendship happens that fast. It's only taken away that fast", Harry added.  
  
"Sorry, about some of the em things I've said to you in the past", Draco said.  
  
"Same here", Harry apologized.  
  
"So what's this I hear about a Ronald Weasley beating you up", Draco laughed.  
  
"You must have heard the rumor wrong Malfoy", Ron stepped around the corner furious.  
  
"Get out of here Weasley", Draco snapped.  
  
"It appears you're the one who has to get out of here, this is you know the entrance to the "Gryffindor" common room you know", Ron reminded him.  
  
"Ron just shut up for a change!", Harry suddenly surprised the two boys.  
  
"I came back to make sure you were okay Harry. Not to see you making small talk with Draco Malfoy. Need I remind you who's son he is?", Ron glared at Harry.  
  
"Draco isn't trying to do anything to me, if anything he's trying to help me", Harry snapped back as students started arriving.   
  
Harry stared at Ron and Draco for a moment before following the rest of the Gryffindor's inside.  
  
Ron however wasn't finished, "If I find out your doing anything, anything to harm Harry, I'm going to personally hunt you down Malfoy"  
  
"And when your friend is alive ten years from now, I'll be sure to remember that comment", Draco snapped.  
  
"Ron!", Hermione exclaimed running toward him, "Did you find him?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry's fine. He was just having a nice chat with Malfoy", Ron glared.  
  
"I didn't do anything to him", Draco started, "I don't know what your problem is"  
  
"His problem is you", Hermione snapped.  
  
"You're both going to regret being so rude to me", Draco replied.  
  
"That'll be the day", Ron laughed.  
  
"Why don't you just get out of here? You don't belong here", Hermione reminded him.  
"Don't have to say that twice", Draco started to walk away.  
  
"I meant what I said Draco. Anything I hear, anything", Ron threatened.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared Weasley", Draco laughed.  
  
"I hate him", Hermione started.  
  
"You'd hate him even more if you knew things I do", Ron muttered.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help", Hermione said.  
  
Ron thought for a moment before replying, "Alright, but you have to promise you won't say anything to Harry. And you won't treat him any differently"  
  
  
  
  
Harry immediately went up the his dormitory. He had such a headache. What just happened? He asked himself. Draco Malfoy wants to help me, and Snape cares about my well being?   
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open ten minutes later, "What are you doing making friends with him!"  
  
"Ron", he heard Hermione whisper, "Calm down"  
  
"He should make friends with Malfoy's son!", Ron snapped.  
  
"Why?", Harry asked.  
  
"Because he's the reason your...", Ron paused, "Oh boy"  
  
"Reason what Ron?", Harry grew angry, Ron and Hermione knew what was going on.   
  
"We know why you're always sick Harry", Hermione helped out.  
  
"Gee Hermione, and how would you know that?", Harry shouted.  
  
"Remus and Sirius told me", Ron muttered.  
  
"And you felt it was your place to tell Hermione?", Harry asked.  
  
"I made him!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I was going to tell both of you", Harry started, "I was"  
  
"We just want to help", Hermione sat down next to Harry on his bed.  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I knew", Ron started.  
  
"Just leave me alone, please?", Harry begged.  
  
"If that's what you want", Ron sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry", Hermione muttered following Ron.   
  
Harry knew deep down inside he wasn't mad at Ron or Hermione. He wanted them to know. He wanted someone to confide in. No, he didn't want someone to confide in. He desperately needed it.   
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the dormitory telling himself for once he was going to do something he'd been told to do.   
  
"Harry!", he heard a voice call out.  
  
He looked to where the voice came from and saw Lavender Brown waving to him at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Um Hi Lavender", Harry muttered, "you haven't seen Ron or Hermione by chance have you?"  
  
"No why is something the matter?", Lavender asked.  
  
"I just really needed to talk to them", Harry added.  
  
"You can talk to me if you want", Lavender assured Harry.  
  
"I'll just wait for them to come back", Harry decided.  
  
"What is it with you three, the only people you talk to is each other", Lavender noted.   
  
"Is there something wrong with that?", Harry asked.  
  
"No, I just think you should get to know other people too", Lavender explained.  
  
"Maybe I'll just go find them myself", Harry became annoyed.  
  
"You don't like me do you Harry?", Lavender asked.  
  
"I never said that Lavender, I'm just not having a great day", Harry started to walked away.  
  
"Well like I said, you can always talk to me", Lavender said hopeful.  
  
"Thank, I'll remember that", Harry said walking out of the common room.  
  
"Neville?", Harry laughed, "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Eh...do you know what the password is?", Neville asked.  
  
"Didn't you come up with everyone else?", Harry asked.  
  
"No...", Neville blushed.  
  
"It's fizzy pop", Harry muttered.  
  
"Thanks Harry", Neville smiled.  
  
"Your welcome. Say Neville have you seen Hermione or Ron?", Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, they went that way", Neville pointed.  
  
"Okay thanks", Harry muttered walking in that direction. He decided to check the library. Hermione loved the library, maybe she was there.  
  
When he reached the library sure enough Hermione was buried in a book. Amazingly next to her was Ron doing the same.   
  
They both stared at him as he approached them, "I...came to apologize"  
  
"Apologize?", Hermione asked.  
  
"For yelling at you guys", Harry added.  
  
"It's my fault, I should've told you I knew", Ron muttered.  
  
"It's okay", Harry sighed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Research", Hermione said.  
  
"On what?", Harry asked.  
  
"Um...", Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I think I know", Harry replied.  
  
"You're going to be fine Harry", Ron started, "we'll figure something out"  
  
"Harry?", Hermione jumped up, "are you alright?"  
  
"What?", Harry felt lightheaded.  
  
"You look terrible", Hermione started, "but...how could that happen so fast"  
  
Ron saw how uneasy Harry was looking and ran to his side. He helped Harry to a chair. Harry began to cough, and Ron and Hermione stared at each other not knowing what to do.  
  
"Maybe we should get him to the hospital wing', Hermione suggested.  
  
"I think your right", Ron sighed.  
  
"This is defiantly no ordinary dark arts spell", Hermione said as she and Ron went to help Harry up.  
  
"Stop", Harry whispered, "I'll be fine, just give me a minute"  
  
"Come on Harry, stay awake", Ron shook him, "Don't make this harder for us to get you to the hospital wing"  
  
"I'm going for help", Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Alright", Ron said as he watched her run out of the library.  
  
  
  
  
"Professor Snape!", Hermione yelled.  
  
"What is it Granger?", Snape looked up from his desk.  
  
"It's Harry...something's wrong with him!", Hermione tried to catch her breath.  
  
Professor Snape stared at the girl for a minute before replying, "Where is he?"  
  
"In the library, he was fine one minute and the next minute he wasn't!", Hermione panicked.  
  
  
  
  
"Harry?", Ron shook him, "Wake up!"  
  
Harry remained still even through was shaking him almost violently. Ron was getting scared for Harry, if Hermione didn't get here fast he didn't know what would happen.   
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Thank goodness! My computer and Internet are both up to par again. So here are some long, long, long overdue thank-yous:  
  
Someone- Serious? Wow now that is a record!  
  
Nicky- I know! I noticed it too after I posted. You see I had it saved to different ways. The first draft said Ron, and the second said Remus. Lucky me I posted the second!   
  
Lynx-Thanks!  
  
Malena- Okie Dokie! Well I made up for it and emailed you today!  
  
Summersun- Yes, they better find him soon. I agree!  
  
Amy- It's the only thing I hate about computers!  
  
Anie- Thanks!  
  
Ginny5- I know really? Some people think it'd just be all fine and dandy. Well newsflash it probably wouldn't be all the time at least.  
  
Phoenix- Your very welcome!  
  
Sherlyn- Hee hee looks like you have to wait again!  
  
SasseeSam- I know you honestly don't expect me to answer your question. It would ruin the story! But nice try!  
  
Amdeus- I'm sorry it wasn't to your liking. But I guess I was bound to come across someone who didn't like my work someday.  
  
MidnightDragon- Oh, don't be so sure it will last!  
  
Luna Rose/ Phoenix Child- We'll find out more about that soon.  
  
PatheticInvader- An hour? It wasn't that long was it?  
  
SailorSol- It is now! Thank goodness!  
  
Finally I just want to mention two things.   
  
First, I want to say thank you to everyone for being so kind about my computer problems.   
  
Second, I want to tell you about a story I've created. Besides the one with PatheticInvader (which I think more of you would like if you read it). Anyway this new story is called Secrets of the Heart, so check it out if you get a chance!  
  
  
On a final note don't forget to review! 


	10. The Bad News

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Bad News   
  
  
  
  
  
For the next hour Ron paced back and forth in the hospital wing. He stared at his friend. He seemed to be losing the battle against whatever this spell was.   
  
"Ron, Madam Pomfrey said he'd be fine", Hermione reminded Ron for the fifth time that hour.  
  
"I know but what about next time? It's getting worse every time Hermione!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and Professor Lupin ran in, "I came as soon as I heard. Is everything alright?"  
  
"No, everything is not alright!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Everything's fine", Hermione assured him.  
  
Remus stared at the two teenagers for a moment before replying, "Has anyone contacted Sirius?"  
  
"We've only been here an hour", Hermione answered, "And Harry's still not awake yet, so I don't think so"  
  
"Don't...don't tell Sirius", came a small weak voice.  
  
"Harry!", Ron gasped, "You're okay!"  
  
"Harry, they have to tell Sirius", Hermione pushed away a tear that had fallen down her face.  
  
"If you tell Sirius", Harry started, "he'll make me come home"  
  
"Which doesn't seem like the worst idea in the world", Remus noted.  
  
"You didn't want me to come from the start", Harry groaned, "You're probably happy this happened!"  
  
"We both know that's far from true", Professor Lupin looked towards Harry.  
  
"You can't send Harry home!", Ron exclaimed, "he'll fall behind"  
  
"Sirius is highly capable of home schooling him", Remus added.  
  
"But I don't want Harry to leave! He's my best friend!", Ron cried out running out of the room.  
  
"Happy?", Harry glared at Professor Lupin.  
  
"I'm not trying to tear you three apart", Professor Lupin continued, "I just don't think Hogwarts is the right place for you to be right now"  
  
"I understand where you're coming from", Hermione muttered.  
  
"It isn't forever, just until...well you know", Professor Lupin grew quiet.  
  
"Look, if I'm dying I'd rather spend my last days with my friends. Not locked up in your house", Harry yawned.  
  
"You should rest. And be quiet before you regret what your saying", Professor Lupin added.  
  
"Professor", Hermione whispered, "I'll talk to Harry alright?"  
  
"All right, and I'll owl Sirius", Professor Lupin started, "Good luck"  
  
"Thanks", Hermione blushed as Professor Lupin left the room.  
  
She turned to Harry and smiled to herself, he was already asleep. She quietly walked over to Harry's side. He looked so pale and exhausted.   
  
"You just wait Harry", she pushed her hands through his hair, "one day this will all be over"  
  
"Hermione?", Harry questioned opening his eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up", Hermione gasped.  
  
"I wasn't really sleeping, just hoping everyone would leave", Harry sighed, "but you can stay"  
  
"Are you sure?", Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah", Harry half smiled at her, "You're the only comfort there is around here Hermione"  
  
"Oh, well I think that's a compliment", Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well that's good because I think it was too", Harry laughed along.  
  
"Hermione?", Harry suddenly grew quieter.  
  
"What is it Harry?", Hermione looked up.  
  
"When I'm gone, could you take care of Ron?", Harry looked away from her.  
  
"Oh Harry...", Hermione began to cry, "Your not going anywhere"  
  
"I'm fighting a losing battle", Harry sighed, "I don't feel much comfort in knowing my fate is in the hands of Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape"  
  
"Harry...stop don't talk like this please", Hermione said tears pouring down her face like rain.  
  
"Don't cry...please don't cry", Harry tried to sit up.  
  
"Don't Harry", Hermione pushed Harry back through her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry", Harry sighed.  
  
"I...I have to get to class", Hermione took a step away from Harry.  
  
"Hermione!", Harry tried to yell as she fled from the room.  
  
"Troubles in paradise?", Harry heard a voice from the door.  
  
"Draco!", Harry exclaimed, "You scared me, what are you doing in here?"  
  
"I heard something happened to you, had to see for myself", Draco started, "and I wanted to tell you my father's coming by tomorrow for a meeting with Dumbeldore. And I intend to try my hardest to save your life"  
  
"You don't have to do this Draco", Harry stated.  
  
"You don't deserve this Harry isn't it obvious", Draco asked.  
  
When Harry didn't answer Draco laughed, "Do you often sleep through conversations Harry?"  
  
"Leave him alone"  
  
"Excuse me?", Draco jumped up.  
  
"I believe you heard me"  
  
"Weasley", Draco turned around.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?", Ron asked.  
  
"I didn't do anything to Hermione", Draco snapped.  
  
"Then why is she come back to the common room crying her eyes out?", Ron grew angry.  
  
"Don't accuse me of things I haven't done", Draco answered.  
  
"Your not welcome in here", Ron shoved Draco.  
  
"And your going to wake Harry up", Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sirius was surprised when he saw an owl fly in that afternoon. He grabbed the piece of parchment and patted the owl on its head. Hogwarts? He thought to himself, something's wrong. I can feel it.  
  
Sirius,   
It's happened again only worse. Harry was brought to the hospital wing this time. I think it's time he gives up the Hogwarts business and comes home.   
  
  
Remus  
  
  
Author's Note: This was just a short installment I made because I was sick with the flu today. Hope it'll hold you over until I'm feeling a tad bit better.  
  
Nicky- What makes you think he's going to get well? *Grins evilly*  
  
Someone- I'm glad you love it! It makes me feel good to hear that!  
  
SasseeSam- We'll have to see about that! This is so exciting a lot of my reviewers are reviewing each chapter that must mean they like it....  
  
PatheticInvader- I did not make you sick! You made me sick!  
  
Kaydee- A new reviewer! I get so excited when I have new reviewers! Since your review was so long I forgive you for first reviewing now! Ha, I guess you could say I stole it!  
  
Anie- Thanks but do you realize how many times you say the same thing! I appreciate the review but you sound like a broken record! J/k I think!  
  
Sherylyn- Everyone wants to know how it's going to happen, but I'm evil I'm dragging it out!  
  
Amy- I'm glad to, only now I was presented with a new problem being sick!  
  
Summersun- I believe you read me story under my joint penname! Just wanted to say thanks for that! And anyway, if it's sudden it wasn't predictable which is what I aim for.  
  
Ginny5-Sirius is about to become a major major character in the story again so don't worry! *Tells Sirius he needs to wake up and get ready*  
  
Phoenix- Another continuously loyal reader! Yay I love anyone who is!  
  
Shadow- Yes it is isn't it?  
  
Moment Poppet- Interesting name...and I never meant to severely hurt anyone!   
  
On a final note I am very happy to report Newsround interviewed a publisher for Harry Potter and she said the rumors are false. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is defiantly still do out this year!   
  
Oh, one more thing don't forget to review! 


	11. The Attack

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Attack  
  
"I've contacted Sirius", Remus said knowing the boy next to him was truly awake.  
  
"I'm sleeping", Harry muttered angrily.  
  
"You're going straight to my house as soon as he gets here Harry", Remus explained.  
  
"No! I have to stay here, I'm feeling better! I really am!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"We can't have something like that happen again Harry, you know yourself things keep getting worse", Remus reminded him.  
  
"But...you can't I won't go", Harry said stubbornly.  
  
"I'm willing to make a deal with you Harry", Remus said even surprising himself.  
  
"What?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"If you promise me that even if you feel the slightest big ill, or weak you'll come tell me or one of the other teachers then maybe we can give it another try", Remus startled Harry.  
  
"You mean I can stay?", Harry's eyes lit up.  
  
"I can't believe I'm saying this...", Remus sighed, "Yes, you can stay"  
  
"Thank you!", Harry smiled sitting up and hugging Remus.  
  
Remus patted Harry on the back but suddenly said, "Remember you have to promise"  
  
"I know, I promise", Harry replied.  
  
"I'm holding you to it", Remus smiled back.  
  
  
  
  
*Six Weeks Later  
  
"Harry!", Ron exclaimed frustrated that his efforts to wake his best friend up were failing horribly.  
  
"Your both going to be late for class if you don't get a move on", Dean Thomas laughed at them.  
  
"I know what always works", Ron smiled.  
  
"Hermione?", Dean asked.  
  
"Exactly", Ron walked out of the dormitory.  
  
"There you are what's taking you two so long?", Hermione exclaimed seeing Ron out of breath running towards her.  
  
"He's either ignoring me, or he's a dam good sound sleeper", Ron laughed grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her up from her chair.  
  
"This will only take a second", Hermione ran up toward the boys dormitory.  
  
"Harry James Potter get up right now", Hermione sighed, "Come on honestly"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat on his bed next to him. She gently kissed him on the forehead and watched as his eyes opened.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw Hermione, "Your such a wonderful sight to wake up to Hermi"  
  
"Harry! Just get up already your going to make us all late for class", Hermione exclaimed sitting up.  
  
"You don't take a compliment well do you?", Harry laughed.  
  
"Maybe I would if we weren't running so late", Hermione rummaged through Harry's belongings until she found what she was looking for, "now here's your robes...and your books get dressed and meet us at class"  
  
"Can't we just skip class?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione seemed shocked, "I'll tell Professor Lupin you'll be late"  
  
"Just tell him I'm sick or something", Harry sighed.  
  
"Are you?", Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"No! I'm perfectly fine. I'm feeling better than I ever have", Harry assured Hermione.  
  
"Then excuse me for not using that excuse because if I do, Lupin'll have you on the next train home", Hermione reminded Harry.  
  
"Oh yeah that's right. Forgot", Harry sat up, "well I guess I'm left with no other options"  
  
"Guess not, now you know Ron was late last week and if he's late again he might be in trouble so....I should make sure he gets there", Hermione smiled.  
  
"But Ron's not your boyfriend Hermione!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"No but he's a idiot who couldn't get someplace on time if his life depended on it", Hermione started, "You understand don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there", Harry shooed her out of the room.  
  
After Hermione left he sat down on his bed. He was surprised at himself for lying to her. He hadn't felt the greatest all week, but had ignored it.   
  
He suddenly remembered what Professor Lupin had told him a few weeks ago, "If you promise me that even if you feel the slightest big ill, or weak you'll come tell me or one of the other teachers then maybe we can give it another try"  
  
He hadn't stayed true to his word. But he had reason for it. Hermione was right about one thing, if he said anything he'd be back at his professor's house with his godfather before he could even blink.   
  
A few minutes later he grabbed his books and walked down the familiar staircase. He knew indeed he was late because the common room was completely empty. He continued to walk as he entered the corridor.   
  
The halls were bare which seemed unusual, even if classes were in session. He began to wonder if something was going on. As he neared the defense classroom he had the eerily feeling that something wasn't right. He twisted the handle on the door. It was locked, and he could see through the tiny window nobody was inside.   
  
"Mr. Potter! You of all people should be in the great hall what are you doing out here!", Harry heard a frantic voice behind him.  
  
"Well you see I slept in and...wait a minute what's going on?", Harry asked.  
  
"Just get yourself to the great hall Harry", Professor McGonagall frowned.  
  
"But Professor...what's going on?", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Come on Potter I'll see to it you get there myself", McGonagall explained.  
  
Harry followed Professor McGonagall down the hall confused as to what was going on. He wanted answers and when he saw Professor Lupin standing outside the great hall entrance doors was determined to get some.   
  
"Professor Lupin!", Harry shouted, "what's going on?"  
  
"Come here Harry", Professor Lupin motioned towards him.  
  
"What's going on?", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"There was an attack this morning, on a student", Professor Lupin kept his voice soft and quiet, "you can only assume..."  
  
Harry interrupted, "You can only assume he was coming after me. Who was it?"  
  
"A first year student", Professor Lupin responded, "Come inside"  
  
Harry turned pale, a first year. They're first year at Hogwarts. He felt Professor Lupin guide him through the room.   
  
"Oh Harry! I was so worried they wouldn't let me come find you!", Hermione through her arms around Harry.  
  
"He'll be alright", Professor Lupin told Ron, "Just a little shocking"  
  
"We'll take care of him", Ron assured Professor Lupin.  
  
"Harry? Are you all right?", Hermione got out through the tears pouring down her face.   
  
"A first year Hermione!", Harry came sat down pale.  
  
"I know Harry", Hermione sat down next to him rubbing his back gently.  
  
"It'll be alright", Ron tried to comfort Harry, "we were so worried about you Harry"  
  
"Who cares about me? Why do other people have to die because of me? It should be me", Harry felt a tear role down his cheek.  
  
"Don't you ever say that Harry", Hermione held him tight, "you do not deserve that, nobody does"  
  
"People are staring", Harry noticed.  
  
"Let them", Ron replied.  
  
"I want to get out of this room", Harry whispered.  
  
"We can't leave...nobody can. They want to keep everyone together until they're sure everything's safe", Ron explained.  
  
"It's me he wants, why does he have to kill innocent people in the process", Harry rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Because he doesn't have a heart", came another voice.  
  
"Go away Malfoy", Ron snapped.  
  
"I'll stay as little as possible. I came to tell you I spoke with my father", Draco stared directly at Harry.  
  
"And?", Hermione questioned.  
  
"He'll take the curse off. But you have to do something in return", Draco continued.  
  
"What?", Harry asked.  
  
"You have to become a death heater"  
  
  
Author's Note: Wow that's my worst cliffhanger ever!   
  
Nicky:It's a good quality to be able to do that! And you're very welcome!  
  
Anie- I suppose so  
  
Sherylyn- I won't disappear! I've come to far!  
  
Rowen Mafair- Okay, Okay, Okay!  
  
SasseeSam- Poor Harry! Even more poor Harry after this chapter!  
  
Phoenix- Well I guess we'll have to wait and find out! He seems sorta trustworthy at the moment doesn't he?  
  
Summersun- Because Sirius isn't at Hogwarts! That's why!  
  
Ginny5- I'm glad your pleased  
  
Kaydee- That is the longest review I've ever gotten! Wow I'm impressed! *Gives you a award for longest reviewer ever* Bet nobody can top that!  
  
Maryamxoxo- Amazing? Cool!  
  
SailorSol- Yeah! I thought it was great news too! I hope it's true! It had better be!  
  
Velondra- You're on my email list so you don't have to keep reminding me! But thanks for the compliment. Wow never thought I'd be on the superb list!  
  
Malena- He wants too!  
  
Hyper Princess- Favorite really? That makes me feel good!  
  
Amy- I hope this answers your question. Yes, he does obviously because they're going out!  
  
Ami- Hey I have two Amy's now! Anyway like I said before I've come to far not to finish it. Don't worry I'm not going anywhere!  
  
Someone- I don't know I'm not from that area of the US.  
  
ShadowSaber126- Honestly do you think I can answer that? I wouldn't even tell my co-author for my other story that!  
  
  
Anyway the more reviews I get the faster I post! So review! It only takes you a second! 


	12. A War of His Own

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: A War of His Own   
  
  
  
"That's crazy Malfoy!", Ron exclaimed glaring at him, "There is no way Harry would do that!"  
  
"I'll let you three alone", Draco explained his eyes set on the disappointment in Harry's eyes, "I'm sorry Harry"  
  
"Just get out of here", Ron snapped.  
  
"There's another way there has to be", Hermione cried.  
  
"Well there isn't just face it", Harry suddenly grew angry.  
  
"Stop it okay? Don't talk like that", Ron stared at Harry.  
  
"They're starting to send people back to their common rooms", Hermione noticed.  
  
"Go on without me", Harry explained.  
  
"Come on let's go", Ron tugged at Harry's arm.  
  
"Ugh...can't I just be alone for a few minutes?", Harry complained.  
  
"Miss. Granger!", came Professor McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Yes Professor?", Hermione replied.  
  
"Would you mind taking a group of second years back to their common room?", McGonagall asked.  
  
"No problem", Hermione smiled at the students standing behind the professor, "I'll see you two in a little while"  
  
"Alright", Ron agreed.  
  
After Hermione left Ron and Harry made there way back to the Gryffindor common room. It was then when he began to notice Harry wasn't looking well.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling alright?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", Harry lied.   
  
"Alright if you say so", Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked a little ways again when Harry started to appear to be a little unsteady on his feet.  
  
"Harry", Ron put his arms on Harry's shoulders to steady him.  
  
"Sorry...all this stuff's gotten to my head I guess", Harry lied.  
  
"If you aren't feeling well you should....", Ron started but was interrupted.  
  
"I'll be okay Ron really! Don't say anything to Hermione okay?", Harry begged.  
  
"But Harry, you can't expect me to do that!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Things are finally half way decent in my life and I'm not going to let this stupid curse, spell whatever you want to call it ruin it", Harry continued.  
  
"Well don't you think you should tell someone what Malfoy told you?", Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"I'd die before I sunk that low and became...well you know", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"You should still tell someone Lupin...Dumbeldore...", Ron started.  
  
"I will just not right now", Harry muttered the password to get into the common room.  
  
"Snape'll find out you know then you'll be in even deeper for not saying anything sooner", Ron reminded Harry.  
  
"Big deal", Harry snapped as he walked up the steps to the boy's dormitory.  
  
Ron paused for a moment thinking about what had just happened. He watched Harry enter their dormitory but didn't follow right away. If Harry was sick, and wasn't saying anything it could be fatal for him. He ran up the stairs quickly knowing exactly what he had to do.   
  
"Harry we have to...", Ron suddenly stopped.   
  
Harry was lying down on his bed looking worse than ever. Ron kneeled down beside him, "I'm sorry Harry but we've gotta tell someone"  
  
"Ron no!", Harry exclaimed, "I just have a headache that's all really!"  
  
Ron turned to go when Harry yelled to him, "Ron! Where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be right back", Ron assured Harry.  
  
"No I'm fine! I told you see I'll even prove it to you", Harry sat up even though he was feeling quite dizzy.  
  
"Lay down, otherwise your head will feel worse", Ron told Harry.  
  
"Ron? Harry? Are you two up there?", came a female voice from downstairs.  
  
"Hermione!", Ron said relieved.  
  
"Ouch", Harry moaned even though he was trying to hold back. Besides feeling sick, his scar had begun to burn. Like it never had before. He put his hand over it when he felt something almost liquidly on his forehead. Blood....he gasped as he pulled his hand down.  
  
"Ron...", Harry felt himself slipping from consciousness, "My scar...it's bleeding"  
  
"Hermione", Ron panicked, "go get help"  
  
"What's going on?", Hermione asked trying to peek into the room.  
  
"Just go get help!", Ron shouted angrily.  
  
Tearfully Hermione stormed down the stairs and out of the common room. Ron felt bad for yelling at her but there was no time to explain. He turned once again to Harry who had began to shake.   
  
"You're freezing!", Ron exclaimed as he touched Harry. Quickly he tore the sheets off his bed and placed them over Harry.  
  
"Come on Hermione", he grew worried. Harry was unconscious, but Ron still couldn't bare to see his best friend in such pain.  
  
It wasn't until a few minutes later that he heard Hermione storming up the stairs, Professor Lupin trailing behind her.   
  
"What's going on?", Professor Lupin asked Ron frantically.  
  
"It's Harry...", Ron started, "His scar is bleeding...he said he was dizzy"  
  
"Bleeding?", Professor Lupin's eyes opened wide. He rushed to Harry's side, "We've gotta get Madam Pomfrey, and fast"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hours later Ron and Hermione still sat outside the hospital wing, no word about Harry. They weren't allowed inside, so they knew it couldn't be good.   
  
"I'm so scared Ron", Hermione placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry's tough, he'll be okay", Ron assured her.  
  
"Don't you get it Ron? Harry might not make it out of there alive!", Hermione began to cry again.  
  
"He'll be fine Hermione. He always walks away fine, and this time will be the same", Ron said stubbornly.  
  
They both looked up startled when they heard someone coming down the hall. It was Sirius.   
  
"Sirius", Hermione said, "Thank goodness you're here. Nobody will tell us anything"  
  
Sirius looked at Hermione. So much hope filled her eyes. Hope that her boyfriend, her best friend would be all right.  
  
"I'll go see what I can find out", Sirius assured her.   
  
With many thoughts going though his head. Sirius finally brought himself to enter the hospital wing. All eyes were on him. He watched as Remus spotted him and quickly dragged him off to a corner of the room.  
  
"Well? He's going to be all right isn't it?", Sirius got the courage to ask the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Remus?", Sirius waved his hand in front of him.  
  
"Harry...", Remus took a deep breath.  
  
"No...", Sirius felt tears burn his eyes.  
  
"He didn't make it Sirius", Remus pulled his friend into a hug, "He was so bad off, not even magic could help him"  
  
Sirius suddenly grew angry, "this is all my fault Remus. I never should've let the boys go off on their own that day!"  
  
"Don't think that way Sirius. It won't bring him back", Remus reminded Sirius.  
  
"How are we going to tell Ron and Hermione", Sirius felt as if his head was spinning.  
  
"I'll tell them", Remus volunteered.  
  
"It isn't fair Remus...I wish it was me not him", Sirius sat down.  
  
"Don't say that...Harry wouldn't want you to say that. He fought for his life as long as he could", Remus sighed.  
  
Sirius got up and walked to the bed where Harry's limp body was lying. He'd failed James, he'd failed Harry. Now there were no Potter's left, and he knew exactly whose fault it was.  
  
  
  
  
"When can we go see Harry?", Ron asked as he saw Professor Lupin walk towards them.  
  
"I need to talk to you two", Professor Lupin sat down beside Hermione, "You both no how sick Harry was right?"  
  
"No!", Hermione screamed. She knew where the conversation was going. Quickly she jumped out of her seat and burst into the hospital wing. The sight she was made her feel faint. Sirius was staring at something.... some thing that was covered by a sheet.   
  
"Hermione...", Sirius jumped up.  
  
She had to see for herself. She pulled the sheet up and saw her greatest fear. Harry was lying on the bed. Harry was gone. She felt Sirius grab her as her knees gave in. She didn't care what happened to her anymore. There was no life without Harry.  
  
That night it took Hermione forever to find sleep. Even though Ron stayed by her side through the night, she still felt no comfort. She couldn't go on with life knowing Harry wouldn't be there.   
  
"Hermi?", she heard a voice.   
  
She turned her head towards Ron...he was still sleeping. She gasped when she looked up.   
  
"Harry?", her eyes grew wide.   
  
"I came to say goodbye", Harry explained.  
  
"Harry...I need you. I can't go on with life without you", Hermione cried out.  
  
"But you've got to. You've got so much to live for Hermi. Once you graduate you'll get a great job and make a family", Harry smiled.   
  
"But I wanted to do that with you Harry", Hermione rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger, but you've got to forget about me", Harry said.  
  
"I'll never forget you Harry, never", Hermione answered.  
  
"Goodbye", Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry! NO!", Hermione screamed.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up!", Ron shook her.  
  
"Where'd he go?", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Where'd who go?", Ron asked.  
  
"Harry...", Hermione explained.  
  
"Hermione...you were dreaming", Ron told her.  
  
"I miss Harry already", Hermione broke into tears.  
  
"We all do Hermione, we all do"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: There's still at least one or two more chapters left in this story. Then I'm going to start working on my new story. I hope more people will read it once I start to add more chapters!   
  
This story is almost complete and I just want to tell you how much I want to thank everyone for letting me see that I too can have a story with tons of reviews.   
  
Before you hate be because of this chapter you have to understand, not every story has a happy ending. This is the first time I've ever written anything like this. It was very hard for me to do. I'm usually all for saving Harry, but I wanted to try a new way of writing. I love to write and I wanted a new experience. Please don't make this cause you to not read my future work.   
  
I have had the most fantastic time writing this story. I'm almost sad to see it coming so close to an end. But I don't intend on disappearing anytime soon. So watch out for my future work!  
  
As for a sequel, there's nothing planned at the moment. Unless I get a great demand for one.   
  
And finally don't forget to review! 


	13. Promises

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Promises  
  
Harry felt as if his head were spinning. He'd never felt so strange in his life. He opened his eyes and saw the most delightful sight in the world. His parents.  
  
"Mum, Dad!", Harry said happily.  
  
"Harry", his mom cried, "It isn't your time"  
  
"You...you mean I died?", Harry's eyes grew large.  
  
"It isn't your time to go Harry. You have to go back", Harry's dad explained.  
  
"I want to stay with you. I hate the way things are down there", Harry frowned.  
  
"The world needs you yet Harry", came another voice.  
  
"Cedric!", Harry grew even more confused.  
  
"You have to go back. There's a lot of people who need you", Cedric explained.  
  
"We'll be together someday Harry. Just not for a long, long time", Harry's heard his mom say tears pouring down her face.  
  
"You have to go back now or it may be to late", Cedric said.  
  
"How? I'm dead", Harry reminded Cedric.  
  
"Only certain people are given special chances Harry. You are one lucky boy. You've got to go back and live life to the fullest. Don't be afraid to be happy", Harry heard his dad say.  
  
"You won't remember what happened when you get back"  
  
"Wait can't I stay a little longer!", Harry felt tears fall down his face. The strange world he was in where his parents were, where Cedric was suddenly disappeared right in front of his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I miss Harry already", Hermione broke into tears.  
  
"We all do Hermione, we all do", Ron put his arm around her.  
  
"Ron?", Hermione asked.  
  
"What is it?", Ron answered.  
  
"Did...did you hear that?", Hermione stared at the bed Harry was lying on.  
  
"Your delusional Hermione", Ron half smiled at her.  
  
"No...I'm serious Ron. I heard...it couldn't be", Hermione stood up.  
  
"Hermione don't you'll only make yourself worse off if you keep looking at him", Ron pulled her back.  
  
"Let go of me. I just have to look", Hermione tugged her arm from Ron's grasp. S  
  
Slowly she walked toward the bed. She paused for a moment as if rethinking what she was about to do. Finally she got up the courage and lifted the sheet.  
  
"Hermione?", Harry opened his eyes.  
  
"Ron...catch me", Hermione felt faint, "Harry is talking to me"  
  
Ron rushed to her side, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be more worried about me?", Harry's voice came through clearly.  
  
"Oh my god...I'm delusional too", Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"Why are you staring at me that way?", Harry complained.  
  
Hermione gently poked Harry's arm. It felt warm. She didn't know what to think.   
  
"Ouch! Why'd you do that Hermione!", Harry moaned.  
  
"Harry...your alive?", Ron questioned.  
  
"Of course I'm alive. What's going on?", Harry asked.  
  
"I...I'm going to get Sirius", Ron stuttered.  
  
"Hermi? What's wrong why am I in the hospital wing?", Harry asked.  
  
"Because you...you got sick and then...you died Harry", Hermione felt as if she were trying to convince herself of the story.  
  
"Died? But I'm right here", Harry reminded her.  
  
"Oh Harry!", Hermione hugged him tightly, "Don't ever do that to me again"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sirius!", Ron banged on Professor Lupin's door where Sirius was staying the night.  
  
"Ron?", Sirius asked opening the door.  
  
"Harry's alive!", Ron announced.  
  
"Ron...you must have been dreaming", Sirius frowned.  
  
"No you've gotta come with me", Ron tugged on Sirius' arm.  
  
"Ron it's the middle of the night", Sirius reminded him.  
  
"You've gotta believe me", Ron begged.   
  
"Alright Ron, I'll play along", Sirius sighed the boy was in denial.  
  
  
  
  
"It's...it's okay Hermione", Harry was confused but still tried to comfort her.  
  
"From now on I'm never letting you out of my sight Harry Potter", Hermione smiled at him.  
  
"That may not be the worst thing in the world", Harry smiled back.  
  
"So your going to be okay?", Hermione asked hopeful.  
  
"As far as I know", Harry assured her.  
  
"I thought my life was over Harry, without you...", Hermione rubbed her eyes.  
  
Harry pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I'd never leave without saying goodbye"  
  
"See I told you!", Ron's voice suddenly yelled as the door to the hospital wing swung open.  
  
"Harry?", Sirius stared at him with amazement.  
  
"I really wish you people wouldn't stare at me that way", Harry sighed.  
  
"But...how?", Sirius stayed still.  
  
"He doesn't remember anything", Hermione explained, "isn't that rather strange?"  
  
"Thank god your still here Harry", reality suddenly hit Sirius. His godson was alive.  
  
"I can't believe you all thought I was...wow", Harry suddenly a shade paler.  
  
"I know", Ron replied.  
  
"Are you feeling alright?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Outside of the fact Hermione is killing all feeling in my hand. Yeah I suppose I'm fine", Harry laughed.  
  
"We should all get some rest, tomorrows going to be a long day for Harry", Sirius explained.  
  
"As long as were together we can face anything", Hermione couldn't take her eyes off Harry.  
  
"I can't wait to tell Remus...", Sirius said happily.  
  
"Go ahead...but I'm kinda tired can he come in tomorrow?", Harry asked.  
  
"Of course, anything you say Harry", Sirius smiled and then exited the room.  
  
Harry shut his eyes exhausted. He ached all over, and had no clue why. He was even more surprised when he felt someone shaking him.  
  
"Hermi?", Harry moaned, "I'm tired"  
  
"Don't go to sleep", Hermione begged him.  
  
"That's what I do when I'm tired Hermi", Harry joked.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?", Ron grew puzzled.  
  
"I'm afraid Harry won't wake up again if he goes to sleep", Hermione said tearfully.  
  
"Ron...a little help?", Harry pleaded. He was too tired to deal with this.  
  
"Here Hermione put your chair right next to him, that way when you wake up you'll see that Harry's breathing and fine", Ron pulled her chair over.  
  
"Thanks Ron", Harry muttered.  
  
"No, thank you Harry. Now I really know how much you mean to me. You taught me a very important lesson. Don't take anything for granted you never know when your time is up", Ron grew serious.  
  
"No matter what happens we'll always be friends", Hermione started, "even if one of us moves away or the nightmare that something should happen to one of us"  
  
"I agree. Let's make a promise right now; we never take each other for granted again. And wouldn't feel guilty if something should happen to one of us", Harry agreed.  
  
"I promise", Ron said placing his hand on Harry's bed.  
  
"Me too", Hermione said putting her's on top of Ron's.  
  
"Me three", Harry smiled adding his hand to the pile.  
  
"On three then", Ron smiled at the two.  
  
"One", Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Two", Harry added.  
  
"Three", Ron replied.  
  
"Friends forever!", they all whispered as they through their hands in the air. That night Ron, Hermione, and Harry went to bed feeling different things. Happiness and relief, but most of all a new appreciation and a new love for each other.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ha! I sure got you guys! I even made myself sound like the story was almost over! Trust me it's far from over. I'm so sorry if I made anyone mad at me! How can you hate such a nice little face like mine :). Anyway I'll start doing thank you notes after this chapter, as I can't wait to here what you have to say even more then ever.   
  
So come on now people review already! 


	14. The Cure

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: The Cure  
  
Harry was the first of the three to wake up the next morning. He looked around the room and felt comfort in knowing his two best friends were right beside him. Hermione sleeping delicately on her chair, and even Ron's loud snores from a few feet away. He couldn't even begin to imagine what had gone through there heads in the last twenty-four hours.  
  
He heard voices coming from the hallway. He couldn't make out who they were, or what they were saying.   
  
He heard Ron moving and was happy he was waking up, "Morning Ron"  
  
Ron yawned as he said, "Morning Harry"  
  
"Sleep well?", Harry asked.  
  
"Better than expected", Ron replied.  
  
"So...what do you thinks going to happen today?", Harry asked.  
  
"I can only guess they have full intentions of sending you away from here", Ron frowned at the thought.  
  
"I really want to be here with you and Hermione", Harry sighed.  
  
"Great news!", came a happy voice from the doorway.  
  
"What?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"Snape found a cure!", Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"He what? I mean how...", Harry said stunned.  
  
"Who cares how Harry! You know what this means don't you?", Sirius shouted.  
  
"Of course I do...it's just...wow", Harry smiled.  
  
"Sirius your going to wake Hermione", Ron whispered.  
  
"She's awake", Hermione groaned.  
  
"Oh...sorry Hermione didn't know you were sleeping", Sirius laughed but then turned once again to Harry, "there's a few side affects, but we have to go for it Harry"  
  
"Side affects?", Harry stared at Sirius.  
  
"You'll be alive won't you? That's all that matters", Sirius reminded him.  
  
"So...what's the cure already!", Hermione said loudly surprising everyone.  
  
"It's in a liquid form, not much else to say", Sirius explained.  
  
"So when can Harry take it?", Ron asked.  
  
"As soon as Snape gets here", Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius...there's something your not letting me in on I can sense it", Harry replied.  
  
"With all that happened...Professor Dumbeldore, Remus, and I all agreed on something", Sirius frowned.  
  
"What's that?", Ron asked.  
  
"Harry's going to be home schooled", Sirius looked away from the three teenagers.  
  
"But that makes absolutely no sense!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Were just taking every precaution we can. We almost lost you once, we don't want to take that chance again", Sirius frowned.  
  
"But if Harry's at Hogwarts he's safe. Hogwarts is one of the safest places", Hermione reminded Sirius.  
  
"It would seem so wouldn't it?", Sirius sighed, "But Hogwarts is huge, someone can't be looking after Harry every second"  
  
"Who says I need a babysitter?", Harry joked.  
  
"Am I interrupting?", came Professor Snape's voice.  
  
"Of course not", Sirius looked up.  
  
"Well here it is", Snape stared at Harry, "you ready?"  
  
"I always have been", Harry muttered softly.  
  
"Here it is", Snape handed the potion to Harry.  
  
Harry stared at it for a moment. He hoped it didn't taste as horrid as it looked. Slowly he pushed it up to his lips. He was wrong, it tasted worse then it looked. He drank the whole thing anyway, but he had to choke it down.  
  
"That was the most horrible thing I have ever tasted", Harry coughed.  
  
"I'm guessing you never want to find out what's in it?", Snape laughed.  
  
"So how does this thing work?", Hermione asked.  
  
"It'll take a few days to work into Harry's system. It should kill off the curse the same way a medication would kill off a virus", Snape explained.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so happy for you", Hermione lunged at him for another hug.  
  
"Could I talk to Professor Snape for a moment?", Harry suddenly spoke up.  
  
Hesitantly Sirius motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him out of the room. After Harry heard the door close he spoke up again, "I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life"  
  
"I really wasn't all me. Draco Malfoy is the one you should be thanking", Snape proclaimed.  
  
"Draco?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"When his father was here oh about six weeks ago he left a book behind on accident. Draco finally searched up the courage to show it to someone last night. He showed it to Professor Lupin, who brought it upon himself to show me. The counter cure or in this case counter potion was right there. None of us could believe it", Snape explained.  
  
Harry remained silent trying to process all the information he had just received. But Snape spoke up before he had a chance, "If I see Mr. Malfoy I'll send him in"  
  
"Thanks", Harry muttered as he saw Snape quietly step out the door. He laughed as he saw Ron, Hermione, and Sirius standing inches from the door.   
  
"It's okay you can come back in", Harry laughed.  
  
"What we were talking about before Harry...", Sirius started, "I know you don't need a babysitter. We have our reasons you just have to trust us"  
  
"How can I trust you when your trying to take me from the one place I ever called my home?", Harry asked.  
  
"We'll have to discuss this more later", Sirius muttered, "I have to go to a meeting with Professor Dumbeldore"  
  
"Just go", Harry whispered.  
  
After Sirius had left Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stared at each other looking for the right words to say. They never expected to have the conversation they were about to have.  
  
"This is going to sound completely crazy....but I think I have an idea to get us out of all of this", Hermione grinned.  
  
"I don't like the sound of that", Ron announced.  
  
"You have to take a stand Harry. Show them you can take care of yourself just fine", Hermione continued.  
  
"What are your suggesting?", Harry asked.  
  
"We disappear for a few days, a week tops. When you come back in one piece they'll be so happy to see you they won't think twice about not letting you stay", Hermione finished.  
  
"Hermione! I'm shocked!", Ron exclaimed, "That did not just come out of your mouth"  
  
"She's got a point", Harry smiled.  
  
"Road trip?", Hermione laughed.  
  
"I'm in", Harry shook her hand.  
  
"Me too", Hermione smiled at Ron, "What about you Ron?"  
  
"This is crazy! You know how much trouble your going to get me in with my parents?", Ron asked.  
  
"Come on Ron, for Harry", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"I'm not supposed to have to be on this side of the argument. You are", Ron pointed at Hermione.  
  
"We have to share the roles", Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, alright...but you will be explaining to my parents why I shouldn't be grounded for the rest of my life", Ron told Hermione.  
  
"It's my idea, I'll take the blame for it", Hermione assured them.  
  
"So...when do we leave?", Harry asked.  
  
"Late tonight when nobody will see us. I have to get a few things together", Hermione told them.  
  
"Ah Hermione? Where exactly are we going?", Ron asked.  
  
"My cousin Candace lives not to far away. She always told me if I needed a place to hang for a few days I was always welcome", Hermione started, "She's twenty-six"  
  
"Won't she tell your parents?", Harry asked.  
  
"No she's cool. I'll just make a cover up story", Hermione explained.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?", Harry suddenly looked towards him.  
  
"She's scaring me again", Ron pointed at Hermione.  
  
"You don't have to come if you don't want to", Harry assured Ron.  
  
"You think I'm going to let you two go off and have all the fun?", Ron joked, "No, I'm coming alright"  
  
"So it's settled", Hermione passed her eyes from Harry to Ron, "We leave tonight"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: New twist in the story! Hope it's entertaining enough. I don't think it's been done before. Anyway on to my thank yous, oh and keep in mind I'm only doing the ones for people who reviewed chapter 13.  
  
Hyper Princess: Well I'm sure glad for that! I think I'm already emailing you aren't I?  
  
Lady of Arundel: Yay!  
  
Pathetic Invader: Yep you told me that! And your so cruel! I don't have the heart to do that.  
  
Adriana- I think I got it up fast enough for you liking!  
  
Malena- How cruel! Lol  
  
Anie- I'm glad someone was able to find humor in my cruelness!  
  
Coyote/spike- I even scared myself!  
  
Nicky: Don't worry Remus isn't always going to get the bad end of the deal with Harry.  
  
Kaydee- I'm so sorry...your review made me feel terrible! I feel so bad now...  
  
Emilie- Thanks!  
  
As always don't forget to review. So many reviews for this chapter caused me to get it done so fast. (Just a little inspiration for you to review). So review now, and help me reach the 200 mark!   
  
203rd reviewer will get special recognition in next chapter! 


	15. Lost

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15- Lost   
  
The evening rolled around quickly and the trio each had their doubts about what they were about to do. As Ron and Hermione went to retrieve Harry, Ron made his well known.   
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this Hermione? I mean what if Harry's to exhausted yet", Ron said worried.  
  
"He'll be fine", Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Since when am I the one that worries?", Ron suddenly laughed, "and since when are you the one dreaming up all the plans to get us in trouble?"  
  
"Ha ha Ron", Hermione frowned, "I can be just a adventurous as you and Harry"  
  
"Here we are", Ron said nervously as they neared the hospital wing entrance, "I hope were doing the right thing"  
  
"Would you rather have Harry shipped off so we never see him?", Hermione shoved Ron out of her way.  
  
"I guess your right", Ron sighed.  
  
"Ron, Hermione should you be out of bed this late?", came a voice that startled the two of them.  
  
"We were just...I mean Harry asked us to bring us some of his stuff", Hermione said still convincing herself.  
  
"Well Harry sure needs quite a bit of stuff, is he permanently moving into the hospital wing?", Professor Lupin joked.  
  
"Well he's going to be there a few days yet...doesn't want to fall behind", Hermione lied.  
  
"Ron?", Professor Lupin stared at his student, "are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, he's fine", Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well once you drop this stuff off for Harry, which I might add he too should be sleeping right now, I want both of you to go straight back to your dormitories", Professor Lupin explained.  
  
"We will", Hermione pulled Ron toward the door, "Goodnight Professor Lupin"  
  
"Goodnight", Professor Lupin smiled continuing in the direction he had been going.  
  
"Whew", Ron took a deep breath as they entered the hospital wing, "That was close"  
  
"You weren't much help Ron!", Hermione explained, "You could've at least tried not to look so guilty"  
  
"I'm not a good lier!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We weren't lying. Just leaving small details out", Hermione told Ron.  
  
"Harry", Ron whispered shaking the sleeping boy slightly, "Time to get up"  
  
"Oh...how mean", Hermione sighed, "He looks so...so peaceful"  
  
"What do you expect me to carry him?", Ron joked turning once again to Harry who appeared to be waking up.  
  
"Is it morning?", Harry asked.  
  
"You can sleep when we get to my cousin's house Harry", Hermione pushed her hand through Harry's black hair.  
  
"Are you sure your up to this Harry?", Ron asked pulling some of Harry's clothes out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine", Harry assured Ron.  
  
"Ron you help Harry get dressed", Hermione started pulling the curtain around Harry's bed, "I'll find the invisibility cloak, we shoved it in here somewhere"  
  
A few minutes later the three found themselves mixed together under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was getting more difficult each time they attempted to use it as they were each getting older and growing. By the time they reached the doors leading outside they were already frustrated.  
  
Hermione pushed the door open and the three of them rushed outside.  
  
"Everybody else still in one piece?", Ron complained.  
  
"You guys?", Harry suddenly seemed confused, "why did you only bring two brooms?"  
  
"We weren't sure you should be on one by yourself just yet", Hermione explained.  
  
"Well I'm fine", Harry pouted.  
  
"Don't be a baby Harry", Hermione rolled her eyes, "everybody needs a little help sometime"  
  
"Yeah don't be stupid we have to go before were seen", Ron started, "So just get on you flying with me and that's that"  
  
"It'll only take a second for me to go get...", Harry started but was interrupted.  
  
"It's only Hermione and me. You shouldn't feel embarrassed", Ron reminded him.  
"Fine", Harry said angrily, "Lets just go"  
  
Seconds later the three were ready to take off. Which was a good thing because a light had come on from Hagrid's small hut.  
  
"Who's out there?", boomed Hagrid's voice.  
  
"Ready or not were leaving", Hermione kicked off the ground.  
  
Ron did the same. He was amazed with their luck, that was the second time they'd escaped. And now that they were off grounds they wouldn't have to be on the look out any longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It took a few hours before Hermione finally motioned for Ron to land. It confused Ron and Harry though, because unless Hermione's cousin lived in the middle of nowhere they were lost.  
  
"What's up?", Ron yelled to Hermione as they landed.  
  
"We have a slight problem", Hermione stared at the ground.  
  
"And what could that be?", Ron already knew the answer.  
  
"Were lost", Hermione sighed.  
  
"Were what!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I'm so sorry you guys", Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"I thought you knew where we were going", Ron reminded her.  
  
"I know how to get there from my house...so I thought I could figure it out", Hermione felt someone wet hit her skin.  
  
"Oh this is just great!", Ron said angrily, "Now it's raining!"  
  
"Harry...you haven't said anything", Hermione was the rain could hide her tears.  
  
"I'm feeling a little sick", Harry sat down on the grass.  
  
"What're we going to do?", Ron stared at Hermione, "we have absolutely no clue where we are. We don't have the slightest clue what do to help poor Harry. This is all your fault Hermione. We never should've trusted you!"  
  
"Ron...it's not her fault", Harry crawled towards a bush.  
  
"Harry what are you doing?", Ron asked.  
  
"Don't ask", Harry groaned as he felt his stomach turn inside out.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry Ron", Hermione shouted, "I thought I knew what I was doing, and I didn't. I'm sorry for that ok!"  
  
"Sorry isn't going to help any of us right now Hermione. Were wet, were tired, and Harry's puking his guts out! Sorry isn't going to solve that", Ron glared at her as he tried to comfort Harry by patting him on the back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Harry was able to sit up again. He had wanted to help Hermione deal with Ron's temper. But instead he was off in the corner getting sick. He heard everything Ron had said the Hermione, and knew she must be hurting right now. At that moment he would've done anything to be able to get up and walk over to wherever she was.  
  
"Ron?", Harry croaked out, "Where's Hermione?"  
  
"I don't know probably trying to figure out how to get us out of this mess", Ron suggested.  
  
"Can't you just make sure she's alright?", Harry pleaded.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine", Ron assured Harry.  
  
Harry sighed as he knew he was going to have to be the one to get to Hermione on his own. He felt dizzy, but still managed to make a weak attempt at standing up.  
  
"What are you doing Harry?", Ron asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Hermione", Harry explained.  
  
Ron sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to do what he was about to do. But he had to do it before Harry hurt himself worse.   
  
"Hermione?", Ron yelled as he began to search for her, "Where are you? I'm sorry I yelled at you okay?"  
  
He quickened his pace growing worried as to where Hermione might've gone off to. It was the middle of the night, and he knew for a fact you shouldn't go wondering off on your own at night in woods such as these.   
  
"Hermione!", he yelled again this time louder.  
  
He looked around frantically looking for any sign of Hermione. Finally he knew he had to get back to Harry. Even if he had to break the horrible news to his best friend.  
  
"Now the question is", he whispered to himself, "which way did I come from?"  
  
Exhausted Ron looked around the woods trying to decide which way he'd come from. He knew it already he was lost. He was lost, Hermione was missing, and Harry had absolutely no clue what was going on.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This chapter marks the longest running story I have on fanfiction.net! As lame as that sounds, it's pretty exciting for me! And if case your wondering SheWho-Must-Not-Be-Named won my little contest! Dun dun dun dun...drum role please...you win the "DusterBuster Appreciation Award!" Real cool huh? Anyway on with the normal stuff and contrats goes out to SheWho-Must-Not-Be-Named!  
  
Nicky- Yes, the side affects is something Harry should've found out about before he took off.  
  
Malena- Yeah, Fred and George would come up with that it seems...well apparently people think that Hermione couldn't come up with that. So thanks for being on the supportive side! I appreciate it!  
  
Atiekey- Okay!  
  
Me- Nice name!  
  
SheWho-Must-Not-Be-Named- Ugh your name is to long to type! Anyway congratulations on being number 203!  
  
Hyper Princess- Looks like you'll have to wait again!  
  
Sparkle Taangerine- Cried really? That's the first time someone said that. Wow...I feel pretty good that I can do the emotional stuff that well.  
  
Prongjr- Thanks!  
  
Kate Potter- Oh I think they'll be furious!  
  
Harriet-Thanks  
  
TimeTwins-Thanks!  
  
Someone- Thanks! Boy I said that three times in a row...  
  
Kaydee- I hate criticism...takes me at least five good reviews to get the courage to write again after it... But I would like to take the moment to say one thing. Please remember I'm not J.K Rowling. I'm a 13-year-old girl who has a passion for writing. Keep this in mind please.   
  
Someone- May 30th? That's not fair we don't get out till the 12th of June! I'm not sure if I want school to end or not. It's my last year at middle school. I love my school I refuse to leave it!  
  
Moppet Poppet- Yeah I wonder what else will happen, Harry sure hasn't felt anything yet compared to how it's going to be.  
  
Pharahodannie- Favorite really? Thanks!  
  
Anie- Hee hee thanks!  
  
Prongs- I'm not sure about a sequel yet. I'm still quite a ways from finishing the actual story.  
  
Amytheharry'slover- I agree with you! He's going to be furious with Harry.  
  
Kayla Summer- Consider it done!  
  
Sailor Sol- I will!  
  
On a final note don't forget to review! 


	16. Found

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen- Found  
  
  
  
  
Professor Snape looked around his potions class and saw three empty seats. One belonging to Harry Potter who he assumed was still in the hospital wing. But the other two made him wonder if something was going on. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were both missing from his class.   
  
"Work on your potions and see the Longbottom doesn't blow anything up", he snapped at his class, "I'll be back in a few minutes"  
  
Quickly paced, he made his wing toward the one place that would answer his question. If Granger and Weasley were there he would just scold them and send them back to class.   
  
He pulled open the door to the hospital wing and curiously nobody was there. Not Potter, not Weasley, and not Granger.   
  
He heard voices coming from the door he had just entered through and turned to see Sirius Black and Remus Lupin walking inside.  
  
He seized the opportunity to speak with them, "Where's Potter?"  
  
"He's right...", Sirius paused seeing an empty bed where Harry should've been.  
  
"Exactly", Snape muttered, "and if I might add Weasley and Granger are also missing"  
  
"I'm sure there around here somewhere", Remus added.  
  
"What about their dormitories?", Sirius suggested.  
  
"Let's go look, Severus I believe you have a class to get back to", Remus replied.  
  
"If you find them, don't send them back to my class", Snape glared at Remus before leaving.  
  
"Come on Sirius I'm sure that's where they are"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was furious. She couldn't believe the way Ron had yelled at her. It was then she'd decided she'd take things into her own hands. She'd find her way back to Hogwarts and show Ron exactly how smart she could be.  
  
Last night had been horrible. She'd hardly gotten any sleep against the hard tree log. She was tired, wet, muddy, and grumpy. She knew Ron and Harry must've felt the same way.  
  
She'd been walking for hours straight when it came into sight. She saw the magnificent sight of her school, Hogwarts. She felt bad about leaving Harry but she knew taking him with her would only slow her down. And Ron could take care of him. She wasn't worried.   
  
The rain had continued through the night and into the late afternoon. She decided to use the rest of her energy to run the rest of the way to Hogwarts.   
  
When she walked through the entrance doors she felt very pleased with herself. She'd found her way back on her own. She still felt a pit of guilt in her stomach for leaving Ron and Harry. She knew they were worried, especially Harry. And worst yet Harry had been sick when she left.   
  
"Sirius!", she yelled seeing Harry's godfather pacing in the corridor.  
  
"Hermione!", Sirius ran to her side, "What happened are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine", Hermione assured him.  
  
"Where were you three we've been so worried", he kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Sirius that's the thing, Ron and Harry aren't with me"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry wasn't sure what to think last night when neither Ron nor Hermione ever came back. He figured they'd gone on without him. To find a way back to Hogwarts. As it was Harry would only slow them down.   
  
He hadn't slept at all through the night worried if he did something would happen. Oddly even through what looked to be warm weather, Harry still found himself shaking. He felt as if someone had taken a big patch of ice and thrown it upon him.   
  
He was suddenly drawn back to what Sirius had said, "there's a few side affects, but we have to go for it Harry"  
  
He'd already felt the wrath of two of this side affects. Assuming getting sick, and being unbelievably cold were side affects. It could very well be the he'd just caught something wrong the rain that had been pouring down on him ever since he'd arrived in this very spot.   
  
He just hoped that Hermione and Ron would come back for him. Because one thing was for sure he would give anything to be back at Hogwarts right now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean they aren't with you?", Sirius turned pale.  
  
"I went off on my own to see if I could find my way back", Hermione started.  
  
"Do Harry and Ron know you did that?", Sirius suddenly asked.  
  
"Not exactly...I was upset Ron had been screaming at me for getting us lost", Hermione explained, "You've gotta find them Sirius, Harry's ill"  
  
"Oh no...it's the side affects from that potion Snape gave him!", Sirius suddenly remembered, "Hermione you should go get cleaned up and get some rest. We'll find them"  
  
"But I want to come with!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Just go Hermione", Sirius commanded.  
  
"Face it you need me. Without me you don't even know where to begin to look"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Being lost really sucks", Ron muttered to himself, "not only do I have no clue where I am but I also left Harry stranded"  
  
He'd gone down trail after trail after trail none of them leading him back to Harry. Now not only did he have to worry about Hermione, but Harry also.   
  
Nightfall had once again come. He decided he hated nighttime. When it came there was nothing you could do but sit and wait for the sun to come back. It was to dark to wonder around when you already had no clue where you were.   
  
He looked up when he saw a light flicker. Hermione? He thought to himself. Quickly he got to his feet and raced toward the light. But it wasn't Hermione he ran into it was shockingly Remus Lupin.  
  
"Ron!", Professor Lupin seemed startled, "Thank goodness we found you"  
  
"How did you find me?", Ron seemed puzzled.  
  
"Hermione found her way back to Hogwarts", Professor Lupin through his jacket around Ron, "Now, where's Harry?"  
  
"He's...uh...he's not with me", Ron frowned.  
  
"But Hermione said...", Professor Lupin started.  
  
"Hermione doesn't know. I went looking for her...and I couldn't find my way back to Harry", Ron shivered.  
  
"You've gotta try to remember Ron. It's important we find him as soon as possible. Before...", Professor Lupin paused.  
  
"Before what?", Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing", Lupin replied.  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Just try to remember", Remus pleaded, "we just want to get to Harry before he gets delusional"  
  
"Delusional?", Ron asked.  
  
"There's an ingredient in the potion that cause's you to become a little loopy. Almost acting as if you're a small child", Remus explained, "so you've got to try to remember Ron. We need to find him"  
  
"It's to dark....I couldn't even find him in the light", Ron sighed.  
  
"Let's keep looking"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Twinkle twinkle little star", Harry sung to himself. Then he shook his head roughly. What is wrong with me? He thought to himself. I'm singing little kids songs.   
  
It had come on suddenly. He'd felt rather strange. He was having problems remembering exactly how he had gotten where he was.   
  
"Up above the world to high", he started up again before he yelled at himself, "Stop it Harry. Your making yourself go insane"  
  
"Did you hear something?", Harry heard a voice.  
  
"Yeah it almost sounded like someone was...", the voice stopped and proceeded to yell instead, "Harry? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Sirius?", Harry called out.  
  
"Harry", Sirius yelled, "Keep talking to me"  
  
"Sirius I'm so cold", Harry yelled back.  
  
"I know Harry were trying to find you", Sirius said loudly.  
  
"I'll come find you", Harry shouted.  
  
"No!", Sirius yelled, "Stay were you are don't move"  
  
"But...", Harry suddenly groaned. He knew what was going to happen. He was going to be sick again. He crawled over to the same spot he'd gotten sick last time.  
  
"Harry are you still there?", Sirius called out.  
  
"Harry?", Hermione shouted when no response came.  
  
"There he is!", Sirius gasped when he saw the state Harry was in. He was lying on his side looking white as ever.  
  
"He's getting sick again", Hermione whispered to herself as she saw Sirius kneel next to his godson.  
  
She heard Harry whimper, and she saw tears rolling down his face. She'd barley ever even seen Harry close to tears. Watching him in such pain was frightening.  
  
"Shhhh", Sirius whispered to Harry, "It's okay were here now"  
  
"Is he alright?", Hermione called out.  
  
"He's freezing and he's still wet from the rain", Sirius noted taking off his coat and burying Harry in it.  
  
"There's my backpack!", Hermione exclaimed, "I have some blankets in there!"  
  
"Harry, I'm going to lift you up now", Sirius explained.  
  
"No...", Harry begged.  
  
"It's okay Harry", Sirius gently picked the boy up.  
  
"No", Harry struggled in Sirius' arms for a minute.  
  
"Harry you can't walk on your own let me help you", Sirius held him tighter.  
  
Finally Harry gave up. But Sirius laughed when he saw why, "He's asleep"  
  
"Poor Harry", Hermione stared the pale boy Sirius held in his arms, "It's all my fault, Ron's right"  
  
"What you did was wrong, but Ron and Harry are each responsible for their own actions", Sirius explained.  
  
"We don't want Harry to leave Hogwarts Sirius", Hermione pleaded hopeful that Sirius would change his mind.  
  
"You did nothing but convince me even more that he needs to be someplace else", Sirius frowned, "It's only for a few weeks. Until he gets back on his feet, and were sure everything's fine with him again. I promise I'll bring him back"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile, "You'd better"  
  
"Harry wouldn't hear any differently", Sirius smiled, "but I'm afraid the only way were going to get him home is...well bringing him straight home"  
  
"But Sirius what if you get caught with Harry?", Hermione asked.  
  
"It won't matter much anymore. They found Peter", Sirius smiled.  
  
"Oh Sirius that's great! Harry will be so happy!", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I hope he will be", Sirius added.  
  
"Why wouldn't he be?", Hermione asked confused.  
  
"I'm going to ask Harry if he'd like me to adopt him. Make things official", Sirius explained.  
  
"Sirius!", Professor Lupin called out, "You found him!"  
  
"He doesn't look good, but I think he'll be fine", Sirius explained.  
  
"Hermione!", Ron exclaimed as he rushed toward her, "I'm so sorry I lost my temper with you. It wasn't your fault I had not right"  
  
"I shouldn't have dragged you two out here. I'm supposed to be the sensible one, and I plan on keeping my role from now on", Hermione hugged Ron.  
  
"So are you bringing Harry straight to my house?", Lupin asked.  
  
"I think so", Sirius looked toward Ron.  
  
"After all this your still taking him away?", Ron asked.  
  
"Ron...", Hermione started, "Sirius assured me it'd only be for a few weeks. Until everything's ok with Harry and he's back on his feet"  
  
Ron stared at Sirius for a moment as if thinking of how to react finally he smiled, "As long as you bring him back"  
  
"I'll stop by tomorrow with Harry's work for the week", Lupin told Sirius.  
  
"I'd better get Harry someplace warm", Sirius explained, "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
After Sirius had apparated with Harry Professor Lupin turned to Ron and Hermione, "We have to get back to Hogwarts now...but if you two would like you could come with me tomorrow"  
  
"Could we?", Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.  
  
He smiled at them and replied, "I think Harry would like it very much"  
  
  
Author's Note: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Two chapters in one day! And whoa again this one is almost double the length of my normal chapters. Hope you appreciate the extra dosage! Because of this two-chapter thing, I don't expect you to slack off and review only one of them. I'd better get quite a few double reviews! Ha ha if that sounds like a threat....hmm is it?   
  
Nah but in all seriousness if I can post two chapters in one day don't I deserve lots of reviews?   
  
Anyway please review! 


	17. Other Arrangements

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Other Arrangements  
  
  
  
When Harry opened his eyes the following morning he immediately saw the blurriness he always saw without his glasses. He squinted his eyes in search for his glasses. When he felt them on a table beside him he quickly pushed them on his face.   
  
"Where am I?", Harry whispered to himself. Careful to be quiet, he climbed out of bed. He looked around the room and suddenly recognized the surroundings. Remus' house...he thought to himself as he proceeded walking toward the staircase.  
  
He started to walk down the stairs fighting a batch a dizziness that he was feeling. He grabbed onto the hand railing to prevent any slip-ups he might have.   
  
"Harry!", he heard a voice coming from downstairs, "What are you doing?"  
  
"What am I doing here?", Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"You should go back upstairs Harry, Sirius will have a fit if he finds out your down here", came Remus Lupin's voice.   
  
"That could be a problem", Harry sat down on the steps, "This is a one way trip. Anyway, who's Sirius talking to if you're in here?"  
  
"Ron and Hermione I imagine", Remus smiled at Harry.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are here?", Harry asked hopeful.  
  
"They're both here", Remus put a hand out toward Harry.  
  
"Thanks", Harry half smiled as Remus helped him up, "How long am I going to feel so strange yet?"  
  
"You should be fine a week or two", Remus assured Harry.  
  
"Good", Harry felt relieved.  
  
"Look who's up everyone", Remus said as he and Harry entered the kitchen.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione ran to his side almost knocking him over.  
  
"Watch out Hermione", Ron joked, "Your going to knock Harry down"  
  
"Harry you should be in bed", Sirius' parental duties kicked in.  
  
"But Sirius, don't we all have to get back to Hogwarts?", Harry questioned.  
  
"Harry...", Sirius started, "you're not going back just yet"  
  
"What?", Harry asked shocked.  
  
"You can go back in a week or two Harry but...if you went back now you wouldn't be giving yourself time to recover", Sirius explained.  
  
"Recover? But I'm fine", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe we should go", Remus spoke up.  
  
"But Harry just woke up", Hermione whined.  
  
"This is so unfair", Harry sat down next to Ron.  
  
"It's only for a week or so", Ron reminded him, "you'll be coming back"  
  
"Would you want to stay here Ron?", Harry looked up at Sirius, "you were here last summer you know how things get"  
  
"Just get better and then he'll have no reason to keep you here", Ron suggested.  
  
"I'm fine right now", Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry please don't be so stubborn", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"So that's it then? I have no say?", Harry said angrily, "This is getting old real fast, I have no say in anything in my life"  
  
"Were not trying to take over anyone's life Harry", Remus replied.  
  
"Not trying, but you are", Harry answered.  
  
"Hermione, Ron why don't you two go wait for me in the living room", Remus commanded.  
  
"Bye Harry", Ron muttered frowning.  
  
"Hope you feel better", Hermione hugged Harry.  
  
After Ron and Hermione were out of earshot Sirius finally spoke up, "What are we supposed to do Harry? What is going to make you happy? You aren't happy at Hogwarts, you aren't happy here. What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Who says I'm not happy at Hogwarts?", Harry interrupted.  
  
"Well you three ran away didn't you?", Sirius reminded Harry.  
  
"That isn't why we ran away", Harry said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Oh?", Sirius asked.  
  
"You honestly haven't figured this all out yet? Wow Sirius that's a shock", Harry rudely stated.  
  
"Harry!", Sirius exclaimed, "Don't talk to me with that tone"  
  
"We left to get away from this!", Harry said frustrated, "we knew you planned on locking me up here"  
  
"Locking you up?", Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You know what I mean", Harry answered.  
  
"Our decision to keep you here stands the same Harry", Sirius replied.  
  
"This is so stupid!", Harry slammed his fist down on the table before running out of the room.  
  
"Well...that didn't go well did it?", Remus looked toward his friend.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore Remus, everything I do is always the wrong thing. If only Lily and James were still here for him...", Sirius sighed.  
  
"Your doing the best you can Sirius", Remus assured him.  
  
"Well maybe that isn't enough", Sirius added, "Maybe there's someone else who can help Harry"  
  
"No way Sirius", Remus exclaimed, "Harry would be furious with everyone if he found out about Maggie"  
  
"Harry's already furious with everyone!", Sirius joked.  
  
"You're his godfather", Remus sighed.  
  
"He's going to put two and two together someday anyway. What does he think his parents just appointed a him a godfather for the fun of it and then just stopped?", Sirius laughed, "Maggie is his godmother as much as I can't believe I'm saying this...maybe he needs someone who can be em...stricter with him"  
  
"Still don't see how Lily and her were ever friends", Remus joked.  
  
"Me neither", Sirius laughed, "she always hated James"  
  
"Which is exactly my point Sirius", Remus stated, "Harry is more like James than we think. What makes you think she won't treat Harry as she did James?"  
  
"Honestly Remus, Lily obviously appointed her Harry's godmother for a reason", Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"I guess your right", Remus sighed, "it's your call"  
  
"It's for the best", Sirius added.  
  
"I sorta see what your meaning though, if anyone can get through to Harry it's her", Remus agreed.  
  
"So...how are we going to tell Harry?", Sirius asked.  
  
"Gently", Remus suggested.  
  
"Come on...let's go", Sirius said pulling Remus behind him.  
  
When the two reached Harry's room at the top of the stairs Sirius smiled, "He even locked the door"  
  
"See if you can get him to open it before you go barging in", Remus told Sirius.  
  
"Harry? Open this door", Sirius commanded.  
  
"Didn't I make it clear? I want to be left alone", Harry shouted.  
  
"Now do you see my point Remus? Nobody ever taught Harry how to talk to his elders", Sirius whispered.  
  
"Step aside I'll open the door", Remus said muttering a spell.  
  
"You two just don't give up do you?", Harry asked.  
  
"We need to talk to you about something important Harry", Sirius explained.  
  
"What is it?", Harry sighed.  
  
"Harry I'm going to see if you can figure this out yourself", Sirius started, "You know I'm your godfather correct?"  
  
"Yeah", Harry replied annoyed.  
  
"Haven't you ever wondered where the second part of that is?", Sirius asked.  
  
"What?", Harry thought for a moment before replying, "You mean I have a godmother?"  
  
"Yes, you do", Sirius sat down next to Harry on his bed.  
  
"Why am I always the last one informed of all this?", Harry asked.  
  
"How do I say this...", Sirius thought for a moment.  
  
"Easy", Remus started, "Since your not happy here Harry were making other arrangements"  
  
"What other arrangements?", Harry turned a shade whiter.  
  
"Put two and two together Harry, were going to make arrangements for you to stay with your godmother", Sirius replied.  
  
"What?", Harry bit his lip, "But you promised me that I'd be going back to Hogwarts"  
  
"And you will", Sirius continued, "But instead of being here for the two weeks your gone from school your going to stay with your godmother"  
  
"Whatever", Harry muttered.  
  
"Harry talk to us, stay a little more then that", Sirius begged.  
  
"There really isn't anything to say is there?", Harry started, "The decision has been made and there's no use wasting my time arguing it"  
  
"So your not angry or anything?", Sirius asked expecting a different reaction from Harry.  
  
"Oh of course I am, but I'm used to being tossed around", Harry stood up, "I understand perfectly, everyone does there time taking me in. Your time is up so now I'm someone else's problem"  
  
  
Author's Note: Yay! What a relief! I had a batch of writer's block...but I got through it! Yes another twist in my lovely story. Next chapter we find out more about this mysterious Godmother "Maggie".   
  
Nicky: Yes, I agree what the trio did was quite stupid!   
  
Harriet: So that's the secret is it?  
  
Kaydee: Okay so here goes. It isn't that I can't accept criticism that isn't it at all. Your blowing this completely out of proportion. I just looked at my comment to you and...whoa where did all that stuff you said back come from? Lol! I was merely giving a gentle reminder that I'm not J.K Rowling. (Wish I was I'd love all that money). Second at no point did you offend me...wherever you got that from. Third, I know there's always room for improvement. It was an off day! I'm sure you have those days too that it seems everyone is putting everything you do down. Finally calm down because like I said your making this bigger than it needs to be!  
  
Summersun- I'm glad they found Harry too! Before some evil aliens came and took him away! (hey...now there's an idea) Ha j/k!  
  
Someone- Second week in August? Wow that is really early. We go back first week in September.  
  
Sailor Sol- I'm not going to make a whole fiasco about them being punished. There's more important issues that they need to sort out!  
  
SasseeSam- You'll have too!  
  
Emilie: Thanks! I always try!  
  
Dink86- I will!  
  
Pathetic Invader: I was a meanie to you that day...I'm sorry!  
  
Anie: Go me!   
  
CurlyloxTN- I have absolutely no clue how I am able to update so fast. I'm just sitting here letting my fingers go wild and then poof! Suddenly another chapter is on the screen!   
  
Malena: I can sometimes do that on the weekends but during the week it's crazy with school. Like this week tomorrow is student recognition night, which I have no clue what I am being recognized for. And Friday is the 8th grade formal. Somewhere in there I hope to have an update, otherwise I'll try my best to get something up today.  
  
Hagrid: I'm kindly going to remind you of something. One review per chapter is by far enough! Lol did you realize you reviewed chapter 16 seven times?  
  
*Prongs*-Thanks! There might be a sequel...if I ever finish this story which seems to not be happening anytime soon!  
  
Pharahodannie: I love hearing that...when I started this story I never ever in my wildest dreams expected the response I'm getting.  
  
Malfoy: Okay thanks!  
  
Wow that was a lot of peoples...I'm amazed! Did you realize we are at 247 reviews? That's half way to 300! Come on we can do it people!  
  
So hint hint review! 


	18. A New Harry

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: A New Harry  
  
  
  
Harry had half expected a long in depth conversation, which would make him regret what he had just said. What happened was the opposite he expected. Sirius and Remus had stared at him for a few minutes before finally they went their separate ways. And now Harry found himself standing in front of an unfamiliar house, getting ready to meet an unfamiliar person.   
  
Normally Harry didn't get nervous. In fact the feeling he had right now wasn't someone he was familiar with. But he was about to meet someone...someone who to knew all about him. Someone who might hold answers to the questions that were burning inside him. Questions he was uncomfortable asking Sirius. But still he felt an odd sensation that Sirius was more nervous then him.  
  
"Sirius?", Harry spoke up, "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"What?", Sirius snapped out of the trance he was in.  
  
"I said are you mad at me", Harry repeated.  
  
"Not really Harry", Sirius looked down at his godson, "You just said some things that have me worried about you"  
  
"How much longer are we going to stand out here?", Harry asked staring at the door in front of them, "Man...this house is huge"  
  
"Oh...sorry", Sirius blushed.  
  
"Sirius do I uh...is everything alright?", Harry asked as he finally saw Sirius hit the doorbell.  
  
They both watched in amazement as the door swung open and into view came a man wearing a black suit.  
  
"Sirius Black and Harry Potter I presume?", He asked.  
  
"Yeah, is Maggie here? She should be expecting us", Sirius replied.  
  
"I'll go find her it'll only be a moment", the man answered briskly walking away.  
  
"She has a butler?", Harry mouthed to Sirius amazed.  
  
"Your late Sirius", came a strict voice in a tone which reminded Harry very much of his transfiguration professor.  
  
"Sorry Maggie didn't know we were on a schedule", Sirius stared at the women.  
  
"Because of your late and rude entrance Harry's study time has now be dropped from an hour to", she looked down at her watch, "Twelve minutes, it's an outrage Sirius. You couldn't be on time if your life depended on it."  
  
"Nice to see you to Maggie", Sirius chuckled.  
  
"I thought you said Remus would be dropping Harry off", Maggie reached the spot where Sirius and Harry were standing.  
  
"Remus is a professor at Hogwarts you know that", Sirius replied watching Maggie carefully.  
  
She walked toward Harry cautiously checking him over, "It'll be a little work"  
  
"Excuse me?", Harry blushed.  
  
"You my dear, you need a little help with your appearance", Maggie stared at Harry, "You have your mother's beautiful eyes, hidden behind those ugly frames"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows and looked up at Sirius. He to had an odd look on his face but responded, "Maggie that isn't necessary"  
  
"Nonsense", Maggie turned to Sirius, "Now if you please we have things to do"  
  
"Just a second", Sirius replied turning toward Harry, "This is the end of the line kid, I've gotta go now"  
  
"You can't be serious", Harry glared at Sirius, "You're leaving me with her?"  
  
"Harry you can learn a lot from her, and the faster you do the faster you can return to Hogwarts", Sirius answered.  
  
"What am I supposed to be learning?", Harry snapped.  
  
"You've got a long way to go kid", Sirius sighed, "I'll stop by in a few days"  
  
"That isn't necessary Sirius. You'll just be a distraction", Maggie replied strictly.  
  
"Maggie he's my godson just as much as yours. I'll stop by as I please", Sirius made his way toward the door, "Bye Harry"  
  
"Bye", Harry muttered softly as he watched the door close.  
  
"Stop pouting Harry, and follow me. It's time for dinner", Maggie motioned for the him to follow her.  
  
"Your house is huge", Harry started, "are you the only one who lives here?"  
  
"If your implying am I married no I am not", Maggie replied.  
  
Harry tried to hold back from laughing and muttered under his breath, "Surprising"  
  
"What was that Harry?", Maggie turned her head around.  
  
"Nothing", Harry answered.  
  
"Here we are the dinning area. Eat your supper quietly and then I expect you to go up to bed", Maggie commanded.  
  
"Bed? But it's early!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"And you have an early appointment tomorrow", Maggie sat down at the table.  
  
"Appointment?", Harry asked nervously.  
  
"Yes, and I expect the day to be dragged out longer than I thought. I didn't know you were in need of such work", Maggie looked up as someone Harry figured was another one of Maggie's maids come in carrying trays full of food.  
  
"Thank you", Harry smiled at the girl who placed his meal in front of him. She smiled back in what looked like amazement that he had spoken to her.  
  
"Harry!", Maggie exclaimed, "She gets paid to work not to talk"  
  
"I was only being polite", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"She's the worker you're the guest", Maggie snapped.  
  
Harry sighed as he slouched back in his chair thinking to himself, this is going to be one long dinner.  
  
  
  
  
It only seemed like hours later when he squinted from the bright light prying into his eyes. He snapped his eyes open and looked at the clock next to him. Five o-clock! This lady is crazy.   
  
He looked around the rather large room in search for the intruder who had awakened him. He hadn't expected Maggie to come herself and wake him of course. It was a young boy, about his age.  
  
"Morning", Harry tried to sound cheerful.  
  
"Are you talking to me?", the boy blushed.  
  
"I don't see anyone else", Harry laughed.  
  
"You'd better get ready, Ms. Jumes doesn't take kindly to stragglers", the boy continued toward Harry's suitcase.  
  
"What are you doing?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"Picking out your clothes of course", the boy seemed confused by Harry.  
  
"I can do that myself", Harry said plainly, "I'm Harry by the way"  
  
"Yes I know who you are"  
  
"And you are?", Harry asked.  
  
"Michael", the boy responded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Michael", Harry smiled.  
  
"You'd better get a move on before you get us both into trouble", Michael added.  
  
"Sorry", Harry muttered grabbing the clothes from Michael, "I guess I'll see you around"  
  
Harry quickly ran into the bathroom and changed. It was odd having people wait on you hand and foot like this. But he was even more worried what was going to happen today.   
  
"I believe I told you to be down here by 5:30 Harry", Maggie's strict voice came from downstairs.  
  
"So I'm five minutes late", Harry laughed thinking she was joking.  
  
"That's five minutes cut out of the day", Maggie snapped, "Now let's go"  
  
"When are you going to tell me where were going?", Harry asked.  
  
"To the salon first, to get you cleaned up a bit", Maggie replied, "Now being that you cannot apparate you will have to use an alternate method. Let's go"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure I don't look a bit strange?", Harry asked Jodie the girl who had been working on him.  
  
"Harry you look great, all the girls will be after you when you get back to Hogwarts", Jodie assured him.  
  
"Thanks", Harry blushed.  
  
"Come along now Harry", Jodie said leading him down the hall to where Maggie was waiting for him.  
  
"Wow Jodie, this might be your best work yet", Maggie walked around Harry who was looking unsure, "Don't worry Harry just one more thing"  
  
"What do you mean?", Harry asked.  
  
"Why contacts of course", Maggie added paying at the cash register, "Have a great weekend Jodie"  
  
"You too Maggie", Jodie smiled, "bye Harry"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One Week Later "One incredibly long week later"  
  
  
It had been a long week for Harry. Every time he tried to do something to impress Maggie he'd felt he'd come up short. But he had to give her a little credit; he was feeling much better about himself then when he'd first come.   
  
The new look had been enough to lift Harry's spirits. He couldn't wait to see Hermione and Ron. They'd be surprised to see his glasses gone.   
  
After hours of work keeping up with Hogwarts, and added lessons Maggie had come up with for more practical things it had been decided Harry could return to Hogwarts. And he was glad. He was glad he had met his godmother, but she wasn't someone he'd want to live with. He had to admit, he'd had it very good at Remus' house. Maggie was strict. Someone he knew Sirius never could be around him.  
  
So now he found himself sitting I the front hall with his trunk sitting next to him. He was grateful Remus had sent over his truck of things. He was happily waiting Sirius's appearance. Seeing a familiar face would be great after having his godmother the only person he'd really been able to talk to for the past week.  
  
When the doorbell rang Harry ignored the butler who called out saying he'd get it, and raced to the door. With a huge smile on his face he opened the door, but frowned when it wasn't the person he expected.  
  
"Professor Snape?", Harry asked confused.  
  
"I can see you're happy to see me Potter", Snape spat out, "Now where is your godmother"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming", Maggie replied entering the hall, "Severus? I thought Sirius would be picking Harry up"  
  
"Professor Dumbeldore told me to come and get Harry. I know no more than that", Snape explained looked at his watch, "We've gotta go"  
  
"Bye Maggie", Harry ran to her side and pulled her into a huge hug, "Thanks for everything"  
  
Caught by surprise Maggie patted Harry on the back, "It was nice to finally meet you Harry"  
  
"Come on Potter we don't have time, Dumbeldore set up a portkey", Snape said frustrated.  
  
"A portkey? I thought you couldn't be brought to Hogwarts by things like that", Harry replied.  
  
"You can if you're Albus Dumbeldore", Snape answered.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?", Maggie asked.  
  
"This doesn't seem right...I don't trust you", Harry stepped away from Professor Snape.  
  
"Don't be stupid Potter", Snape grabbed his arm.  
  
"Let go of me!", Harry exclaimed.  
  
"I can see this is going to take a few minutes", Snape rolled his eyes.  
  
"Harry...this is your potions professor he wouldn't hurt you", Maggie insisted.  
  
"I'll take care of this", Snape rolled his eyes. Catching Harry off guard, he lifted him off his feet and carried him outside.  
  
Harry struggled out of Snape's grasp as he set him down, "What was that!"  
  
"That's called power Potter. I'm your professor and you are the student. Professor decides what's best for student", Snape smirked.  
  
"Let's just get his over this", Harry finally decided waving to Maggie to let her know he was all right.  
  
"Grab on Potter", Snape said holding up what must have been the portkey. But he'd never know exactly what it looked like because before he could blink he saw the familiar grounds of Hogwarts coming into view.  
  
"See", Snape looked toward Harry, "I'm not as bad as you thought. And besides I thought being I partly saved your life you'd be a little more trustworthy"  
  
"Sorry slipped my mind", Harry suddenly felt stupid.  
  
"Let's go", Snape muttered motioning for Harry to follow him inside the building.   
  
"How did my stuff get here?", Harry asked dragging his trunk behind him.  
  
"I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well Potter", Snape laughed as he opened the doors and held them open for Harry to drag his trunk inside, "Welcome back Harry Potter, to Hogwarts"  
  
"You have no idea how good it feels to be back", Harry muttered softly to himself.  
  
"Well, why are you just standing there? I assume there's a welcome back party waiting for you knowing Gryffindors"  
  
Harry grinned, he never expected being home, being at Hogwarts at last would feel so good. He walked as fast as he could toward the Gryffindor common room still having the weight of his truck to pull behind him. At last, he finally did reach the familiar portrait on the fat lady.  
  
"Harry!", he heard a voice behind him belonging to Dean Thomas, "your back!"  
  
"Hey Dean", Harry smiled.  
  
"Whoa...you look different", Dean studied Harry.  
  
"That bad eh?", Harry asked.  
  
"No, it's a good different", Dean assured Harry before muttering the password, "Ron and Hermione will be happy to see you, they've been driving us nuts all day"  
  
"Dean, where is everyone?", Harry asked seeing an empty common room.  
  
"Darn I almost forgot everyone's in the great hall", Dean smiled slyly.  
  
"Dean, what exactly is going on?", Harry asked.  
  
"Come on just follow me!", Dean muttered as the two of them ran the whole way to the great hall, "Uh...I'll go first"  
  
Harry was beginning to wonder exactly what was going on. Curiously he opened the doors to the great hall and stood in shock. All of his friends were sitting around a huge table in the center of the room. He found himself unable to move, as if trying to save the moment. It was wonderful to be back.  
  
Then he caught Sirius' eye. The one thing he had been worried about. He finally found it in him to make his way to the table.  
  
"Surprise!", everyone laughed as Harry slowly neared the table.  
  
"I daresay I think we the surprise him!", Sirius laughed stepping at Harry's side, "I see Maggie did just what she said"  
  
"You had me so worried Sirius!", Harry hugged him, "When Snape was at the door..."  
  
"Yeah...quite the disappointment huh?", Sirius joked.  
  
For a few minutes Harry made rounds talking to everyone. Finally he paused in amazement when he reached Hermione and Ron. He was actually seeing his best friends again.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione happily through her arms around him, "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"Sure took you long enough to get over here", Ron smiled at Harry.  
  
"You'll never imagine how much I missed you guys", Harry felt as if the smile was plastered on his face.  
  
"You look good Harry", Hermione finally took a good look at her best friend, "Contacts?"  
  
"Yep", Harry replied, "You think I look dumb don't you?"  
  
"No Harry, I think you look handsome. I'm really going to have to worry now", Hermione laughed.  
  
"Worry about what?", Harry asked.  
  
"Well that someone is going to steal by boyfriend away from me of course!"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Were getting near the end. I have high hopes though that we can reach 300! Depending on if I split it in half or to it all at once there's either one or two chapters left. As for a sequel...I don't know at the moment. Let me know what your thoughts are. Something new and fresh or a sequel? Tell me in your review.  
  
Hermione45695- I'm sure they do! I'm American though so I don't know exactly how they talk. I'd love to be British though! Then I could be a Harry Potter star! (Grrr and then I could've had my Harry Potter dvd two weeks sooner)  
  
Someone- Wow you get homework over the summer? We don't!  
  
Mage Of Fire- Now there's a name that hasn't come up in a while! Thanks though!  
  
Hyper Princess- I sure hope so! My goal is to reach 300 but...maybe it's a bit far fetched.  
  
Pathetic Invader- Thanks! (lol priorities Tina priorities)  
  
Anna- I'd tell you but then...well I'd be giving the secret out! Ha j/k it's not really a secret. Shades of Purple is an album by M2M. I merely changed the colors to Yellow standing for happy times and blue standing for the sad times.  
  
Anie- How can you honestly compare me to J.K Rowling! She's a billion...no make that zillion times better than me. Nobody will ever match her! (Especially not me)  
  
Emilie- Wait no more!  
  
Sailor Sol- Yeah I was laughing as I wrote the Maggie part!  
  
Kate Potter- I'll let you answer that.  
  
Malena- Yeah our graduation is the night of the formal/dance. That's Friday though. I ended up just getting the presidential award last night. I guess it's an honor and all...but well have the 8th grade gets it! I want someone nobody else got! (Still think I should've gotten that ila award. I can write decent!)  
  
Summersun- I agree with you there  
  
Kaydee- I have to say I always look forward to your reviews! 583 words is defiantly breaking your old record for number of words in a review for one of my stories!  
  
SasseeSam- Okay!  
  
Amy- I try my hardest I really do. But even I have to say....I update a lot faster than most people I read.  
  
Kayla Summers- No problem at all!  
  
Sherlyn- He did, indeed he did!  
  
Nicky- I totally agree with you.  
  
Ginny5- I always try!  
  
Well please review this chapter is you review any ever! I really want everyone opinion on if they want a sequel or a new fresh completely different idea. (Which if I might add I already have something dreamed up)   
  
  
SO PLEASE PLEASE, if you ever review do it this time and let me know what your thinking. Those of you on my mailing list I'll be putting the same message in my newsletter. 


	19. First Heart Break

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: First Heartbreak  
  
  
"Is it just me or is everyone staring at me?", Harry blushed as he took a seat next to Ron in the common room.   
  
"You're the talk of the school Harry", Ron laughed.  
  
"So I've noticed", Harry kept his head down.  
  
"Ugh", Hermione sighed frustrated, "am I ever going to win a game of chess against you Ron?"  
  
"Are you two listening to me?", Harry finally asked.  
  
"Oh Harry...I'm sorry", Hermione laughed, "what did you say?"  
  
"Honestly, could you at least acknowledge my presence?", Harry asked.  
  
"Calm down Harry", Ron looked up at his friend, "someone tense about something?"  
  
"No!", Harry exclaimed lying through his teeth.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?", Hermione asked concerned.  
  
"He probably heard some of the rumor's Malfoy's spreading about him", Ron replied.  
  
"Rumors? What rumors?", Harry spoke up.  
  
"Oh...oops", Ron shut his mouth.  
  
"Is that why everyone's staring at me?", Harry asked.  
  
"Harry...Malfoy he's been spreading around a rumor that this isn't easy to say but since you returned he started some rumor that you um...that your gay", Ron frowned.  
  
"I'll kill him", Harry turned red, "I have a girlfriend how stupid are people at this school!"  
  
"Nobody believes it of course", Hermione spoke up, "They just think it's funny Malfoy would sink to such a low"  
  
"I'm still going to kill him", Harry sighed, "Why am I always the laughing stock of the school?"  
  
"That's not true, usually Ron is", Hermione laughed.  
  
"Guess your right", Harry looked around the room, "I think I'll just go to bed I'm tired. Goodnight guys'  
  
"Night Harry", Hermione and Ron replied in union.  
  
Harry quickly walked up the stairs hoping to avoid stares of other people having the same idea as him of going to bed.   
  
He sat down on his bed when he remembered, "My wand...shoot I must have left it downstairs"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron we've got to talk to him", Hermione sighed.  
  
"He can't find out Hermione...he'll be crushed. And besides he'd hate us both", Ron reminded her.  
  
"We can't ignore it Ron. There's something between us. Something that I don't have with Harry", Hermione replied.  
  
"He's my best friend Hermione. I can't steal his girl", Ron felt his face coming closer to Hermione's.  
  
"Ron...", Hermione suggested, "let's just see...if there's anything between us. Maybe there isn't. Maybe it's just a feeling"  
  
"Are you saying what I think you're saying?", Ron asked.  
  
"Harry's sleeping and if nothing happens then he'll never know", Hermione nodded.  
  
"Alright", Ron smiled as he felt his lips touch Hermione's.   
  
"Hermione?", came a soft spoken voice.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned from each other and look to where the voice had come from. Hermione gasped when she saw who it was, "Oh my god..."  
  
"Harry wait!", Ron yelled as he watched Harry flee down the rest of the stairs and through the common room out into the corridor.  
  
"Ron...what have we done", Hermione fought back tears.  
  
"I'll go after him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What just happened?", Harry whispered out loud to himself as he leaned against the entrance way to the common room.  
  
He felt as if someone had ripped his heart out and smashed it on the ground. So he and Hermione hadn't gone out for a long time. It was his best friend that he saw kissing her. Which made the pain one hundred times worse.  
  
"Harry?", Harry heard Ron's voice.  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry whispered loud enough for Ron to hear.  
  
"We need to talk...about what just happened", Ron sighed.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you", Harry stood up.  
  
"Where are you going your just going to get in trouble", Ron answered.  
  
"As if it matters", Harry muttered as he started to stray away.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry", Ron replied knowing he couldn't fix things by saying sorry.  
  
Harry knew the last person he could talk to right now was Ron. Underneath his broken heart he knew was anger. And he didn't want to do anything he'd regret. So he did the next thing that came to him mind. Something in which he already knew was quite stupid.  
  
"Professor Lupin!", Harry knocked on the wooden door.  
  
Moments later he saw the door open, "Harry? What are you doing up?"  
  
"I want to go home", Harry almost felt on the verge of tears.  
  
"Come on inside Harry", Remus said pulling Harry inside, "Now, last week you wanted to be anywhere but home. What's going on? You're really starting to confuse me Harry"  
  
"I came down to the common room", Harry finally got out in between breaths, "And Ron and Hermione...they were kissing"  
  
"Oh Harry...", Remus frowned, "I can't believe that...are you sure it was Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Positive", Harry lied down on a small couch sitting up against a wall. He'd never been in a teacher's room before.   
  
"Sorry kid but a broken heard doesn't get you out of school", Remus grabbed a blanket from a closet, "but your welcome to stay here for the night"  
  
"I feel so used", Harry answered.  
  
"That's understandable", Remus placed the blanket over Harry, "You Harry are experiencing your first heartbreak"  
  
"So I really can't go home?", Harry asked.  
  
"No, you really can't go home", Remus laughed.  
  
"Then instead I'll just stay here for the rest of my life", Harry moaned.  
  
"You do that and we'll send you back to your godmother", Remus joked.  
  
"She isn't that bad", Harry tried to convince himself.  
  
"Harry it's me you don't have to lie", Remus laughed.  
  
"She's nightmare", Harry laughed along.  
  
"Harry I know you don't want to hear this but, we've both gotta get to bed. We both have classes tomorrow"  
  
  
  
  
Morning came to quickly for Harry. He groaned when he woke up the sound of a door closing. Professor Lupin had made sure he slammed the door hard enough to wake Harry.   
  
After getting dressed with my reluctance, Harry proceeded with the dreadfully expected walk to the great hall for breakfast. It ended up being far worse than he ever expected.  
  
"Hey Potter did you go gay because you lost your chance with girls?", came a cruel voice.  
  
Harry looked to see where it had come from, "Malfoy"  
  
"I believe I asked you a question Potter", Draco walked closer to Harry.  
  
"Yes and I've been meaning to ask you about that Draco. Why is it that your spreading rumors about me? Is that the low level you've sunk to now?", Harry tried to remain calm.  
  
Draco glared at him before continuing, "Quite the attitude, didn't they ship you off to fix that? It's no wonder Granger came to her senses. Not that Weasley is much better than the likings of you"  
  
"Shut up right now Malfoy", Harry burned with anger.  
  
"Why should I?", Draco grinned, "It's so much fun playing with you Potter"  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry started to walk away, "I see that saving my life has caused things to be the normal again"  
  
"Well now it wouldn't be much fun around here without our very own entertainment channel", Draco sneered.  
  
"That's it!", Harry yelled, "You have so crossed the line Malfoy"  
  
"Oh...scared Potter", Draco laughed.   
  
Neither Draco nor Harry himself could've predicted Harry's next reaction. Harry hadn't stopped to think. Instead he reacted on his anger. He shoved Draco out of his way which wasn't smart.  
  
"Don't you dare shove me Potter", Draco grew angry pinning Harry against the wall.  
  
"Get off of him Malfoy", Ron's voice came through clearly.  
  
"So you do care about Potter then? It was hard to tell after you went after his girl", Draco grinned.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy", Ron shouted.  
  
"Don't have to say that twice", Draco laughed walking through the entrance doors to the great hall.  
  
"Harry...we've gotta talk. What happened to you last night!", Ron rushed toward his side.  
  
"There is absolutely nothing for us to talk about", Harry snapped back, "and it is none of your business where I went last night"  
  
"Yes, it is. You're my best friend Harry...and I could kill myself for what I did", Ron frowned.  
  
"Maybe you should've thought of that a little sooner", Harry tried to walk away.  
  
Ron however wasn't giving up. He grabbed Harry's arm and held him back, "Listen to me Harry I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do to make up for what I've done. That I know, believe me. You've got to believe me", Ron pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just can't", Harry ripped his arm away and ran inside the great hall.  
  
Ron watched Harry step through the doors and knew this time, he'd lost his best friend forever. 


	20. Everything's Changing

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: Everything's Changing   
  
"We've done a bad, bad thing Hermione", Ron sighed taking a seat next to her in the great hall, still trying to catch Harry's eye but failing, "After almost five years it's just over, just like that"  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?", Hermione asked confused.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Hermione? How can you expect him to ever look at us again, much less still be friends?", Ron stared at Hermione in awe that she herself hadn't been the one to say this.  
  
"I told you I'd take care of it Ron", Hermione reminded him.  
  
"I really don't think he wants to talk to you", Ron replied.  
  
"Oh and you did such a good job last night?", Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"You misunderstood me, I meant he's not going to talk to either of us", Ron explained.  
  
"Just trust me Ron, I know how to deal with Harry", Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hermione honestly could you stop thinking about yourself for a minute and think about Harry's side!", Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Trouble in paradise?", Ron's brother Fred asked taking a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Fred were kind of having an important conversation here", Ron explained.  
  
"Oh don't mind me I'm just trying to eat", Fred joked, "I won't be a bother I assure you"  
  
"Fred!", Ron said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, geeze don't bite my head off. I do have reason for coming over to your side of the world little Ron", Fred explained.  
  
"Then spit it out already!", Ron answered.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help but notice being that nice brother I am, that you two are over here and Harry is sitting way over there", Fred pointed in Harry's direction, "All by himself"  
  
"Wow aren't you observant", Ron grew annoyed with his brother.  
  
"So what's going on?", Fred asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you", Ron snapped.  
  
"Okay then I guess I'll just have to go talk to Harry...", Fred started.  
  
"No!", Ron shouted making heads turn in his direction for a moment.  
  
"Listen", Ron said quietly, "If I tell you this you can't go making a whole saga rumor about it okay?"  
  
"Ron, Ron...would I do that?", Fred laughed, "So spill what's wrong with Harry?"  
  
"Harry uh...well this isn't easy to say...", Ron stuttered.  
  
"Ugh I'll tell you", Hermione sighed, "Harry walked in on me and Ron kissing last night"  
  
"You what!", Fred exclaimed.  
  
"You heard her!", Ron replied.  
  
"How could you do that to Harry?", Fred glared at Hermione, "You're his girlfriend! And you...you're his best friend!"  
  
"I know", Ron stared at the table unable to look Fred in the eye.  
  
"You two messed up big time", Fred looked toward Harry who was getting up to leave, "and I'm sorry to say this but...you've just ruined your friendships with Harry forever"  
  
"Fred...it'll be okay", Hermione explained.  
  
"How blind are you?", Fred laughed, "He's never going to be able to look either of you in the eye ever again. And it's both of your faults. Now, while you two sit here hopefully feeling guilty. I am going to go talk to Harry"  
  
"Stay out of this Fred", Ron warned, "I mean it, keep out"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but Harry needs someone right now, and no matter what you say you won't convince me not to help him", Fred fixed his eyes from Ron to Hermione one last time before proceeding to follow the steps Harry had just taken out of the great hall.  
  
"He's not going to help us at all you know", Ron looked up at Hermione, "If anything he's going to make things worse"  
  
"Maybe we just need to accept the fact that things aren't going to be the same ever again. Accept the fact that, from now on there's one less of us", Hermione suggested.  
  
"No, I'm not giving up without a fight", Ron explained, "Harry will hear me out, even if he doesn't want to"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A few minutes later Fred found himself knocking on the fifth year dormitory door. It was the only other place he figured Harry could be.   
  
"Harry?", he called out, "are you in there?"  
  
When he heard no response he decided to see for himself. He opened the door and his eyes turned to Harry's bed. He'd pulled his curtains around his bed, and was obviously upset.  
  
"Harry?", Fred asked again pushing the curtains away.  
  
"Leave me alone", Harry turned his face away from Fred.  
  
"What are you doing?", Fred looked down to see a trunk sitting on Harry's bed.  
  
"None of your business", Harry stated.  
  
"Where's all your stuff Harry?", Fred suddenly knew what was going on.  
  
"Just leave me alone Fred", Harry turned his head revealing a tear-streaked face.  
  
"Harry just because my brother's a dumb ass doesn't mean you have to flee", Fred sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Flee? What are you talking about?", Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not that stupid Harry, I know you were planning on running away", Fred pulled Harry's trunk toward him and opened it up.  
  
"I wasn't running away", Harry rubbed his eyes clear of the wet tears on his face.  
  
"Harry you don't have to lie to me", Fred pulled Harry closer to him.  
  
"I'm not lying", Harry explained, "I was moving my stuff to Professor Lupin's room. I talked to him and he said I could stay there"  
  
"Oh...", Fred blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"It's okay", Harry half smiled, "I suppose it does look like I was running away. But I really haven't anywhere to go, and I've learned the hard way that running away only brings you back here in time"  
  
"If Hermione did something like that Harry...she obviously doesn't respect you. And you obviously can do a lot better than her", Fred assured him.  
  
"I just feel like I was stabbed in back. If anyone why did it have to be Ron?", Harry questioned.  
  
"I know what you mean. And I would totally understand if you never forgave Ron", Fred started.  
  
"I see a but coming", Harry sighed.  
  
Fred smiled, "But...you would be giving up on a friendship. A friendship that you don't find between many people. I know you feel hatred for Ron right now but before you give up just make sure your doing the right thing"  
  
"I want to believe what your saying, don't get me wrong I do", Harry stood up, "But...right now I don't know what I feel"  
  
"Trust me Harry if you knew right now I'd be amazed. Now how about I help you carry some of this stuff", Fred suggested.  
  
"Thanks Fred", Harry tried to smile.  
  
"No problem Harry"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here to lecture me some more Fred?", Ron asked seeing his older brother at his side for the second time that day.  
  
"I'm here to let you know I talked to Harry", Fred started, "But if you don't care to hear what I have to say...."  
  
"No wait! Sorry Fred I'm being a real jerk to you today", Ron apologized.  
  
"It's alright", Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Believe it or not you're chance of a friendship with Harry is still hanging on by a thread"  
  
Hearing this Ron looked up and Fred and smiled, "Really?"  
  
"Yes but like I said it's hanging on by almost nothing", Fred explained.  
  
"But I thought he would hate me...", Ron stated out loud.  
  
"I don't think he hates you. But then again he said himself he really doesn't know how to feel right now. Except that he feels he's been stabbed in the back by you and Hermione", Fred frowned.  
  
"So what do you think I should do?", Ron asked.  
  
"My advice? You sure you want my advice?", Fred questioned Ron.  
  
"Yes, I want your advice", Ron responded.  
  
"My advice is to leave him alone for a while. Let him think things through. His heads messed up right now and he just needs some time to think", Fred explained.  
  
Ron frowned, "I don't like your advice"  
  
"Patience Ron, patience", Fred reminded him, "as for Hermione....well I'm not sure there's anything left"  
  
"Why would he be madder and Hermione than me?", Ron asked confused.  
  
"Because Hermione was his girlfriend. And your may not understand this because you haven't had much experience but, you have different thoughts on girlfriend and best friends. Girlfriends are supposed to be loyal, as best friends but when you catch your girlfriend kissing another guy it hurts worse", Fred tried to explain.  
  
"I understand I think. It's confusing but I think I understand", Ron answered, "But what about Hermione I mean she's my friend too..."  
  
"Ron first I would worry about getting Harry's friendship back. In time if that happens I'm sure he'd respect the fact that you were friends with Hermione. But you've got a decision to make Ron, and it's not something anyone can do for you. If you do have feelings for Hermione and you do decide to go out with her, I assure you don't bother wasting your time with Harry. But if you want Harry's friendship you'll forget about them, no matter how much it hurts because Ron, if Hermione let this happen to Harry she could do the same to you", Fred explained.  
  
"Fred?", Ron spoke up.  
  
"Yeah?", Fred asked.  
  
"Thanks for everything you did today. I mean for me and mostly for being there for Harry", Ron looked up toward his brother, "and thanks for not listening to me and getting involved"  
  
"Hey it's my duty as your brother to look after you. And as all of us always have felt it, Harry's apart of our family blood or not. I also felt it was my duty to look after Harry, because he's our brother to", Fred replied.  
  
Ron smiled ready to speak but Fred did first, "Don't be surprised when Harry's stuff is gone. He didn't run away he's still here"  
  
Ron felt confused, "Where did he go?"  
  
"I'm not so sure he'd want me to tell you that", Fred replied, "Now, I've got quidditch practice this afternoon so I have to get going"  
  
"Alright and thanks again Fred", Ron watched Fred walk up toward his dormitory.  
  
"Just use your brain Ron, you know exactly what you should do"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to make things more awkward isn't it?", Professor Lupin asked later that day as Harry sat on the floor going through his things.  
  
"Do you not want me here?", Harry asked.  
  
"That's not what I meant", Professor Lupin started, "I meant with Ron"  
  
"I don't think I can honestly right now sleep in the same room as Ron", Harry explained.  
  
"Wait what time is it?", Lupin suddenly looked at his watch then toward Harry again, "Harry you know your supposed to be in potions class"  
  
"I know, I just didn't feel like dealing with Snape today", Harry announced.  
  
"You can't just skip class you know that", Lupin scolded Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry but Malfoy, Snape, Ron, and Hermione all in one class? I'm not sure I could handle it", Harry suddenly reached inside his truck and felt a book, "What's this?"  
  
"I don't know", Lupin responded.  
  
"I didn't put this here", Harry suddenly thought of something, "Fred"  
  
"It looks like a photo album to me', Lupin replied.  
  
Professor Lupin was shocked when Harry through the book across the room. He walked toward where it had fallen and picked it up. Indeed it was a photo album. It was filled with pictures of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.  
  
"I can't believe he'd throw trash like that in here", Harry complained.  
  
"To some extent Harry you know you have to be a little less upset. You're going to go through a ton of breakups in your life", Lupin flipped through the book.  
  
"Did you?", Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Well sure I did", Professor Lupin laughed, "Even Sirius has, although he was usually the one who broke up with the girls....so maybe that's a bad example"  
  
Harry smiled, "Did he really?"  
  
"Oh yes, Sirius went out with almost every girl in Hogwarts", Professor Lupin laughed, "Except your mother, she's the only one who saw through his act"  
  
"Act?", Harry asked.  
  
"Oh yes he had a routine alright. Take the girl out for dinner a few times, decide if it's someone he wants to date. Always decide no, and dump her a few days later", Professor Lupin explained.  
  
"That's terrible!", Harry laughed.  
  
"But do you see where I'm going? Everyone has to deal with things like this. We look back on them when were older and laugh", Professor Lupin replied.  
  
"So your saying you think it's funny?", Harry became offended.  
  
"Of course not Harry", Professor Lupin answered, "Let me rephrase this in another way. Your going to go through at least a dozen girls before you truly can say you found the right girl. You learn to forgive and forget. There's really no use dwelling on the past. You just vow to do things differently next time"  
  
"Your right", Harry finally stated walking toward the door.  
  
"Where are you going?", Professor Lupin asked.  
  
"I have to talk to Ron"  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I completely forgot to put an author's note in my last chapter. But anyway I heard fantastic news today. The first Harry Potter trailer will be playing in the previews for the movie Scooby Doo that enters theaters this Friday. Freddie Prinze Jr.'s in it so well there's at least two good things that'll come out of the movie! On with my thank you's:  
  
Harriet: Yeah Maggie's a piece of work eh?  
  
Sassee Sam: Yeah I feel bad for Sirius too. But mostly right now I feel bad for poor Harry.  
  
Hyper Princess: Have you not been getting my emails for updates? If you haven't let me know but otherwise you don't have to keep reminding me to email you. I have a button that stores all the people on my list and that way I'll never forget anyone.  
  
Greytail: That could possibly be because she wants to pretend Harry is James? Hmm never thought about it, but I really don't like her myself! She's a fun character to write though! And flame? I didn't really take it as a flame. Mainly because believe me I've had some pretty nasty flames from other stories which aren't posted on here any longer.   
  
Malena: Dance was last night! It was so much fun!  
  
Zoora: I agree with what you said about Hermione. She's a kid too, and everyone expects to much out of her. Although...I think I made a ton of people hate her after this chapter :(.  
  
Summersun: Yeah I don't contacts so I really don't know!  
  
Anie: I try to have confidence but every time I do, I get a chapter with not a lot of reviews and that makes me rethink that confidence. And thanks for the compliment!  
  
Sailor Sol: Yeah, Maggie is a piece of work.  
  
Someone: Yeah those two stories were deleted. I conducted a poll type thing with the people who receive my newsletter and it was decided that after I finished this story I would start a new story instead of continuing that one.  
  
Hedwig: Well then I'd better write fast!  
  
WillowGyrl29:It's hard to predict exactly but I want to finish up this story so there will probably be chapters updated quite frequently.  
  
Nicky: No slash planned. The story itself is almost complete.  
  
As of right now we have 283 reviews! Which is already a number from my dreams but as I stated my goal is 300. Were so close people! If we get 300 reviews by the time this story is complete I'll post chapter one to my next story (which is already complete) the same day as this story closes!  
  
I hope that is somewhat of an incentive to review! So as always please review! 


	21. Going Home

Shades of Blue and Yellow  
  
  
  
By AngelDusterBuster  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling's wonderful characters. Although quite frankly like every other person in the world with I did!   
  
  
  
Summary: After all that's happened nothings changed right? Wrong, everyone's beginning to notice the new Harry. Can Remus and Sirius bring the old Harry back?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: Going Home  
  
When Harry reached the Gryffindor common room he scanned the room for Ron. Finally he caught Ron's eyes halfway across the room.  
  
"Ron!", Harry called out.  
  
Ron looked amazed. He looked around for another person Harry could be talking to, "Your talking to me?"  
  
"I'm not going to let a girl come between us Ron. You're my best friend", Harry started.  
  
"Even if the girl's Hermione?", Ron asked.  
  
"Even if the girl's Hermione", Harry repeated, "I know you never meant for what happened to happen. You'd never intentionally hurt me"  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry...it was Hermione's idea I never should've went along with it", Ron replied.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Hermione?", Harry suddenly asked.  
  
"Harry that's not the point, I feel horrible that I hurt you", Ron continued.  
  
"I just need to know Ron. Do you have feelings for Hermione", Harry asked a second time.  
  
"I admit that I did. Before I thought through what she suggested we do. Before I heard her talking about what happened. But now...I don't think I do", Ron added.  
  
"Good, she might've done the same thing to you", Harry reminded Ron.  
  
"So were still friend then?", Ron asked gently.  
  
"No", Harry laughed seeing the look on Ron's face, "Were not friends, were best friends"  
  
"Let's not let girls come between us anymore Harry", Ron suggested laughing.  
  
"I'm just glad were friends again", Harry added.  
  
"What made you decide to not hate me?", Ron suddenly asked.  
  
"I never hated you Ron, I was just confused. Professor Lupin and Fred both helped me. Their advice brought me to a decision", Harry explained.  
  
"So are you ready to move your stuff back to the dormitory?", Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah", Harry nodded, "I am"  
  
  
  
The next few weeks rolled by as a blur to both Harry and to Ron. Before they knew it they were spending there last moments at Hogwarts for their fifth year. It wasn't until then that they each were confronted by Hermione until then.  
  
"Ron we've gotta get going", Harry reminded his friend as the two of them pulled their trunks down the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming", Ron yelled from behind Harry.  
  
"Could I talk to you two?", came a small voice.  
  
"Hermione?", Ron asked seeing Harry stop dead in his tracks, "Harry could you keep moving before I drop this on you"  
  
"Sorry", Harry muttered softly as he reached the last step directly in front of Hermione.  
  
"We have to get going", Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys", Hermione pleaded.  
  
"What could you possibly have to talk to us about? Haven't you messed things up enough? Back for more? Well Harry and me are still friends and nothing you can do will stop that", Ron stated.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to both of you", Hermione ignored Ron, "I'm truly sorry that I hurt you Harry. And Ron...I should've never even thought about kissing you"  
  
"Apology unaccepted", Ron half shouted as he passed by Harry.  
  
"Ron please", Hermione turned to Harry, "your sensible Harry, you have to forgive me"  
  
"Hermione...I...I", Harry had been waiting for this moment to come. He'd rehearsed in his head exactly what he intended to say at least a million times. But not that Hermione was standing in front of him and the moment had come, his mind went blank.  
  
"Hermione...I want to believe you're sorry. And I want to find it in my heart to forgive you but...as Professor Lupin put it you're the first girl who ever broke my heart, "I'm not over it, and I don't know when I'll be"  
  
"So neither of you can forgive me?", Hermione finally got out.  
  
"What you did was wrong", Ron told her, "I went along with it which was just as wrong. And when it came time to apologize you were selfish. You waited weeks to confront Harry"  
  
"I was scared!", Hermione exclaimed, "Scared that this would happen. That Harry would hate me"  
  
"He has every right to hate you", Ron explained, "Just like he had every right to hate me"  
  
"Ron didn't wait weeks to come talk to me Hermione. And I don't know how to explain it to you but...well I just can't forgive you. I can't go back to being friends like we used to knowing what you did", Harry explained.  
  
"But you can with Ron?", Hermione grew angry.  
  
"From my understanding it was your idea. And your apology though you meant to seem sorry you just...didn't", Harry tried to explain, "we have to go"  
  
"Yeah", Ron glared at Hermione, "See you in September"  
  
"Harry...I'm sorry", Hermione called out but Ron and Harry were already out of sight.  
  
"Do you think we did the wrong thing?", Harry asked.  
  
"Nah, you may feel guilty now but you won't in a few days", Ron explained.  
  
"This was quite the year", Harry sighed, "This year I almost died only how many times?"  
  
Ron laughed, "Let's keep it at almost Harry, let's keep it at almost"  
  
As Ron and Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express together Harry felt amazed that he had made it through the year. This had been one of the toughest years he's faced at Hogwarts and he was happy it was over. He was ready to return home, to the open arms of his godfather, and his favorite professor.  
  
  
  
Author's Final Note:  
  
This was the final chapter of this story. After almost 50 days of work this story I am happy to say this story is complete. Yes, I said complete. There will not be a sequel for this story. I've come to find that sequels are long and dragged out, and ruin the first story.   
  
I would like to thank everyone for any of the 285 reviews they placed on this story. I never in my wildest dreams expected such a turn out.   
  
Finally I would like to take this moment to tell you that I have indeed begun a new story. There is enough for one chapter to be posted already. The story is titled Pathways, and I'm going to be posting it directly after this so you should be able to view it as of right now.   
  
  
Thanks so much for all your support throughout this story.  
  
AngelDusterBuster 


End file.
